An Accursed Accident
by l33tr4v3n
Summary: After a period of boredom, a fight with the HIVE has disasterous results for our birds...Or are they really so bad? RaeRob
1. Chapter I

Well, here's a first attempt at writing something I'm not ashamed to post. Give a n00b some pointers and review.

The late-setting sun was struggling to remain lit as it fell behind the watery horizon that laid out before the Titans. Not that any of them had cared to notice. The tower, in lieu of any real crime or event, had become a relative madhouse of pent-up anxiety mixed with the tension that is only caused by extreme boredom.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?"

Two weeks of being locked in the same place had put a strain on everyone, but the latest in the heated Robin-Starfire debates had been the only real sign of the teenage superheroes' need to do SOMETHING. Though it did prove a good, even if a little cruel, source of entertainment for the remaining Titans who had read every book and played every game in sight.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHERE IT CAME FROM, YOU…YOU…"

Here Starfire shouted something in her language so vulgar it made Raven gasp as all of the others stared in ignorance, mystified by such a colorful string of vowels and consonants.

"…I'm a wha?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU JERK! IS THAT MORE TO YOUR EARTH-SPEAK? I cannot believe you would expect me to fall for your lies! You Do not think I don't know what is going on! Why else would you refuse to be on the "going-outs" as you call it? I'm not stupid, though you do appear to think so," the Tamaranian princess yelled, her voice seeming to swallow the room as her anger grew more intense.

"Now Starfire," the infinitely calmed Robin spoke gently, "Though I'm still not sure what you're accusing me of, I'm terribly sorry for not going out with you. But if you'd like to discuss it, you think we could do so in private?"

This level-headed speaking only further enraged the alien, as she became impossibly loud once again.

"I WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THIS IN PRIVATE! I WILL TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT HERE! NOW IF YOU INSIST ON REFUSING TO LET ME BE YOU FRIEND-THAT-IS-A-GIRL, YOU MUST TELL ME WHO THIS OTHER WOMAN THAT HAS COME AND TAKEN YOUR HEART IS!"

At this point the other three titans were ducked behind the couch, afraid of Starfire turning her anger towards them.

"Star clearly having rejection issues" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy as quietly as possible.

"Hear that, Raven? I'm not sure who we should be defending here. I always thought the Boy Wonder and Star were made for each other, what do you think?" Beast Boy looked next to him, to where Raven had just been, but to his horror found her walking up next to Robin.

As Raven began to enter the fray Beast Boy whispered frantically, "She's going to get herself killed!" Cyborg replied quickly, " For once that girl need to NOT use her biting wit. I can't look."

"Starfire, I really think it's time for us to have a little…uh…girl talk?" Raven began hesitantly.

Starfire's anger immediately drained for a few seconds as she heard Raven's rare invite. "Really, Raven? Oh how I would love to!" Turning to Robin again "This is not over!"

Sweatdropping, Raven walked Starfire into her room, sitting her down on the black bed, Raven began, "Now Star, what happened and how do you know Robin has his eyes on someone else?"

"Well, as we had all been so bored recently, I figured this would be a most excellent time to ask Robin on a "date". So I went up to him and asked him if he would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping as a friend-that-is-a-boy would to his girl. I was sure he would agree to, as I am so fond of him and was sure he felt the same. To my horror he said that he was unable to accompany me as anything more than a friend because he only felt of me the way a friend feels for another. Why then friend Raven I remembered that on the television, when a boy will not proceed with the going out with a girl it meant that he loved another. This made me terribly angry, for I could not imagine who he could like more than me. When I confronted him well… you know what followed." Starfire ended, trailing off.

"Starfire," Raven began, sighing on the inside, "A boy does not always have to like another girl to not be willing to date the one that asked him out. I'm certain that our Boy Blunder wouldn't even KNOW any girls that he could like better than you. I'm sorry he only feels you're a friend, but you needn't worry about another woman, the groupies Robin meets are defiantly not competition." She finished with a small smile, trying to cheer the crushed princess up.

"Thank you, dear friend Raven, for your words but, I think I have come to the conclusion of who My dear Robin is fond of. I do think it would have been obvious if I had not been so caught up in my own feelings for him. I shall confront him after this."

With a sigh Raven gave up on arguing with the girl, half way to the living room they had been in, the alarms went off and from the large room they could here a certain green shape shifter yell "Hallelujah!" as the lull in crime had appeared to come to an end.

There ya have it, post more when I get SOME form of a comment on it. My goal is to beat the longest story I found. At over 2.5 million words that's saying something, so maybe my next story, eh? .;;;;


	2. Chapter II

-1What a surprise to come home and find not only reviews, but good ones at that! Though my muse has yet to arrive (or work on her own story for that matter) I'll get to work early just for those who reviewed. Yay! Don't expect everyday reviews to happen…everyday (heh heh). I'm in a write-y mood, I love you for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated (that's right, I'm such an outstanding author that they will be in awe of the fact I'm doing this for them) to everyone who reviewed. All four of you. XD Well, the page breaks and a few other things I had in here didn't show up. I did HAVE page breaks, so I'll try something different. Heehee, just realized I forgot. Oh crap, I'll add it in, but yeah, CLEARLY own nothing so don't f-ing sue me . …please

Normal

_Thoughts (or emphasis)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they arrived, the titans had once again found their city under attack.

"Why do bad guys ALWAYS feel the need to come right after the repair crews have arrived?" an exasperated Beast Boy sighed, earning raised eyebrows and sighs from Raven and Robin respectively.

"At least we have something to DO now," added Cyborg.

The teens searched for the cause of all of the new demolition, finding it in the form of their "favorite" HIVE academy members. Launching into battle, the superheroes settled into groups, Beast Boy and Cyborg gaining up on the technologically inclined rugrat, Gizmo, Starfire testing her super strength against that of the powerhouse Mammoth, while Raven and Robin looked around for the missing Jinx.

"…We're missing one. Any idea where Jinx is?" Raven asked after looking in the air for the other female spell caster.

"I don't know, but I think it'd be a lot better if we were to find out. She's probably the only one really doing anything, these numbskulls are more than likely a diversion." Robin quickly deducted.

The teens headed around the chaos, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Looking back to make sure the reset of his team was holding off okay, a scream from Raven made him wheel back around.

He was caught off guard as he felt Raven's body plummet into his own, just as a pink light flew out from behind the alley they had just been approaching. Jinx popped out of the alley, a look of horror on her face as a pink light surrounded the birds. Just before consciousness was lost to him, Robin heard Jinx mutter a "Shit, wrong spell."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Waking up, Robin could distinctly feel a headache blaring, but all thoughts of his newfound injury had left his mind when he realized he didn't know where he was. The dark sky was unlike any he'd seen, being pitch black with a skyline one could only describe as being full of purple platforms suspended in mid air, with no ground in sight. The one Robin was on seemed to be the largest around, and as the place had stopped spinning, due to his own dizziness than any real cause, he noticed the red-eyed ravens watching him. He stood up, senses on high alert, making his way along a narrow path. It hit him suddenly that the other titans were missing, but just at that moment he walked almost smack-dab into Raven, who had for some reason changed her outfit.

"When'd you get a pink cape?"(A/N at this point I spend twenty minutes searching the internet to try and find the order in which BB and Cy meet the Ravens. I'll alter this chap. If anyone will be so kind as to let me know. For now, I'll pick the funniest one!)

"Oh Robin, I thought you were a detective! Why don't you figure it out?" with this, Raven let out a giggle, making Robin do a double take as he wondered just what kind of place he had stumbled upon.

"Ummm, now…uh… don't take this the wrong way, but are you…uh…feeling okay?"

"Of course I'm feeling okay silly, I'm better than okay, I'm great! I bet I know what you wa-ant," Raven finished, switching into a sing-song voice, "follow me."

Remembering that this was Raven and not Starfire or some other crazed fan girl, he went with her as Raven skipped off behind an arch.

Running to catch up with her before she made it to the arch, Robin was shocked at this complete turn around in his close friends behavior. Ever since her birthday they had become much better friends, but never had he seen her as bubbly and what he could only describe as being eerily similar to Starfire's personality.

Continuing on their journey, Robin was once again dumbfounded as, when crossing the archway, he found himself surrounded by flowers and chirping birds that seemed to be cut straight out of _Bambi_.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but _I_ don't even know what I want here, so how do you? And furthermore, where ya taking me?" Robin asked after a few minutes of watching Raven frolic around (something he thought he'd NEVER see.) while throwing him huge smiles every so often.

"Why of course you know why you're here. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. She doesn't let just _anyone _in here. You must be here for a reason. Which is why I'm taking you to someone who'll know why you're here. Silly." Raven replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, I'm sorry, but WHO wouldn't let me in here for just any reason? What's going on Raven? And why are you acting so different? Who would know why I'm here?" Asked a more and more confused Robin.

Pausing for a second to think, "You _really_ don't know why you're here? And you weren't sent here by Raven?"

"Raven? YOU'RE Raven, so if you don't know why you sent me, then you must not have sent me."

"Oh duh, I never did answer your question, did I? Ah well, silly me. Of course I'm not Raven. Well, not the Raven you know. I'm one of Raven's emotions, Happy" she added, "I'm taking you to see intelligence, _she'll_ know what's going on, I'm sure. She knows _everything_, well everything that Raven knows anyways. So come on then, what are you waiting for?" finished an out of breath Raven.

Puzzled Robin continued, "So if you're one of Raven's emotions and you're taking me to see another one of her emotions, then where AM I?"

"Hmpf, and she always talked about how _smart_ you are and how much of a _genius_ detective you are. You're te stupidest genius detective I've ever met," she giggled, "But that's okay. You're cuuuuuute"

"Uh, thanks? But seriously, I have a headache. All I remember is Raven trying to push me out of the way of a curse Jinx threw at us, while both of us got hit. There was a lot of pink light and now I'm here." remembering the pain in his head again, his thinking was less than up to it's usual speed.

"Well, I _guess_ I could let you off_ this_ time. So I'll just tell you. Heehee, you're in Raven's _mind_, cutie. Don't you feel special?"

"I'm what?" jaw dropping, Robin processed this new information.

"Wow, now there's no excuse," Pink Raven spoke up while shaking her head as a small smile crossed her face," Raven _was_ just exaggerating, I can't wait to go tell Intelligence, she was so impressed. heehee"

"I was being facetious, I understood you, just a bit to process. Now-" At this, Robin was cut off as the new Raven pushed him towards a much different version of his friend. This one, with a yellow cloak, had glasses and was clutching a book.

"Well, hate to cut you off cutie, but we're here, see ya later!" with another laugh, the pink Raven left Robin alone with this new persona of his multi-faceted friend.

"So you're Robin. Well, we certainly have heard all about you. I'm not sure how you got in here, as Raven would _never_ just let you waltz on in. Let us try to piece together this newfound conundrum." the new Raven spoke slowly and carefully.

" I would love nothing better. Now please, let's get a little back up information, if you will? I'm still not so sure what's going on" spoke Robin as his wheels finally began rolling again, giving a small grin.

"It seems that whatever Jinx hit you with has, for a brief period, given you access to Raven's mind. With that said, I can see nothing wrong about you being here, permitted Raven doesn't find out," the yellow Raven spoke with a devilish grin, "You shouldn't be staying any long, as the fact that Raven's consciousness is stirring means that you should be hopped back into your body soon. Hopefully. Walk with me and I'll give you a tour. You can't visit all of us, or Raven's privacy would be violated. That is assuming that Happy didn't say anything stupid."

"Not that I could tell"

"That's good, well, Raven's brain is immense, containing all of her emotions and feelings, we have only met two of her friends previously. Beast Boy and Cyborg stumbled upon her meditation mirror once, though I wasn't granted access to them, I am quite pleased in being able to meet you. Raven's friends are so dear to her, and I can see why."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing really, let's proceed. You've already met Happy, and I can only imagine how _that_ went. Happy defiantly lives up to her name. The previous visitors also met Timid and Bra-" Intelligence was cut off when a dark-green Raven swung down on top of her.

"How's it going Intelligence? And hey, who's the stud?"

"Are you okay," Robin flew to the knocked over Raven grabbing her book before helping her up and carefully placing her glasses back on her nose. A blushing intelligence muttered a small "I'm fine." before this new Raven had swung right back in to her rapid conversation.

"We've never had _you_ here before, judging by your _looks, _"at this she wagged her eyebrows at him, "I'd say you were Robin, right? Man, we've only had grass stain and Cy in here. This is so cool. Hey, you wanna fight? Come on, I could totally take you down. It'll be fun. Do ya?"

"Um, I'll pass, what's your name?" Sweatdropping Robin managed to squeeze in an answer as well as a question himself.

"Oooo, chicken, I see. That's okay, I'm Bravery, no need to introduce yourself, I know _all _about you." The revved-up Raven bellowed.

"Wow, I didn't realize just _how many_ personalities Raven had, she's certainly never acted like you before," at the sight of a new Raven, sporting gray and looking as if she had just watched her puppy die, he amended, "Not that that's a bad thing, Raven's perfect just the way she is. I just mean it's almost funny to see her acting in such new ways. So who are you?" he added to the Raven he had see approaching earlier.

When there were a few moments of silence, Bravery butted in, "That's Timid, no surprise there. She thinks you hate her."

"What? Why would you think something like that?" horrified at the idea of Raven thinking such a thing he turned to face her fully.

"See now you're mad at me!" A near-tears Raven sobbed, "I'm sorry for making fun of your costume, but Rude and Happy thought it was so funny and I'm sorry for not helping you with Star this morning sooner, and…and-" at this point she was sobbing, looking so utterly dejected that Robin quickly went over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"That's silly, you're my friend and I could never hate you. I barely get mad at you, but when I do, you always make everything better. Where would you get the idea that I hated you?" Robin consoled.

"Well," A slightly less hysterical Timid reasoned, "You always spend so much time going out with Starfire and the others, I just wish you'd spend a little more time with me. I mean I do l-"

With that, Timid received a huge hip bump by Bravery, followed by many 'shhhh's from Intelligence.

"What Timid means is-" Intelligence couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment Robin felt a huge jolt and the next thing he knew he was once again waking up, only this time it was to a blinding white light that magnified his newly found headache by one thousand. After blinking a few times Robin looked around. He was in the Med lab, lying on a bed. Next to him was another bed, this one with Raven on it.

_Wow, was all of that a dream? It felt so real. Well, it was pretty bizarre. I wonder when Raven's going to wake up. Then we could figure out what happened with Jinx._

Little did Robin know just what Jinx had done. As Raven stirred, he was about to find out

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, there ya have it, over double the length of my first entry and double the shit-tasticness! As always, help the n00b with your wise words and insightful comments. Or flame the pairing and piss me off. Which ever.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	3. Chapter III

-1_Thursday, May 25th_

Well, having two ideas for the direction the story would turn, I chose my original idea, I figured if a reviewer started with "I bet…" not only was it obvious, but what the hey, I'll do it! I heart my twisted logic. W00t. Well, after a few days of no sleep, my brain isn't working anymore. Let's spend the rest of the night writing! A.k.a., if you think this is crap, ye have been warned, you might be right. Always looking for insightful views about my writing style and story line. If you have a story idea or suggestion, mention it in your review or e-mail me, not that I don't have any more story ideas, au contraire, I have too many. Help me narrow it down. XD Much obliged to those who reviewed and I don't own this, duh.

Normal

_Thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Holy crap, my head…_

Not exactly enthralled about waking up feeling like she got cracked over the head with a brick, Raven massaged her head gently as she recalled the events prior to her pleasant return to the land of the conscious.

_I hope Robin's okay. It's my own fault I didn't get to him in time. Where the Hell am I, anyways?_

Opening her eyes, Raven was astonished to find herself in a place that was most defiantly NOT the Tower, or any part of Jump City, for that matter.

Jumping up, she took a quick check to make sure she was still in one piece and completely sane. She got up and took inventory of her current placement. Very similar to Mumbo's hat without the lights and music, she appeared to be in what was once a huge city, though now looked to be an urban ghost town. Old banners for a circus show she flutter on old buildings, and the name "The Flying Grayson's" was faintly familiar. Searching for a sign of life in the desolate street, Raven began walking. After going under a bridge, she was amazed to see that the scenery had completely changed, as if in a movie. Looking around, she now appeared to be in a field that looked suspiciously like her own Happy's domain. Hoping she hadn't somehow slipped from whatever place she had been in before to her own mind. She was interrupted from her thought process, however, by the soft humming coming from one of the biggest daisy patches she had ever seen. Making her way through the grass and patches of roses, poppies, and the like, she almost tripped over Robin.

Thankful to have finally found her friend, she began asking questions immediately, "How are you? Did Jinx do this? Where are we? Where's everyone else? …Why are you singing?"

Realizing that Robin was too busy humming to himself as he plucked the petals off of a daisy he was twirling in his hands and staring into space with a dreamy look on his face, Raven finally got a good look at the Boy Wonder.

His usually stop light ensemble had been replaced by a deep red version of the same clothing. At first nonplused, Raven came to a sudden conclusion.

Poking this Robin look-alike to get his attention, Raven studied the boy carefully.

"Love?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes? Oh hi! What are you doing here? We've never had an outsider here before, let alone you. What a pleasant surprise," the love-struck hero breathed in a tinkling voice.

"I really hope I'm not where I think I am. And how do you know me?" Raven asked, knowing the answer to her first question.

"Why that depends, if you think you're in Robin's mind, then you're right! Though I don't know why you wish you weren't, this will be so much fun. And of course I know about you, we all do." the Boy Wonder spoke as he stood up, "Speaking of which, how did you get here to begin with? That's not exactly an easy task."

"I'm not sure," Raven admitted, "Robin and I had gone to find Jinx, as the others were engrossed in battle. I saw Jinx pop out from an alley and when she fired a spell, I realized Robin's back was turned. I tried to push him out of the way, but instead I just managed to get both of us hit." Sighing, Raven looked at her feet, "I was too late."

"Oh, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. Hey, if you hadn't maybe we would never have gotten to meet. And that would have been no fun at all, now would it have?" The emotion comforted, giving her one of Robin's signature pretty-boy smiles, (A/N I mean that with all of the love and care in the world XD) "Oh, no. Uh…Raven? I think it'd be a good idea if you hid. You might be put off by who's coming."

Puzzled, Raven tried to figure out what Love had meant, but before she had gotten a chance to even think of following the sentiment, she was whirled around. Glimpsing only a blur of midnight blue, she was dipped movie-style into a passionate kiss.

"Hey, doll-face, how are ya?" in a lascivious voice, a Robin dressed in a deep, dark blue cupped Raven's face in his hand.

"Heh heh Sorry, please don't take offense, that's just Lust." a nervous Love managed to say, uncomfortably.

Raven, after staring at the new emotion that was so close for a few seconds, finally managed to stutter an "I-I could, uh, I could tell," her voice trailing off.

"So what are you doing around here?" the emotion asked flirtatiously, tracing circles on the empathy arm, "And further more, why weren't we introduced sooner? Love trying to grab all of the real babes to himself, I see."

"Lust, you can't talk about Raven like that! And you can't just go walking up to her and kissing her like that! Oh, Robin would die of embarrassment if he found out!" a new emotion, that had overheard the conversation, quipped.

"Watch me," On that note, dipping Raven down into an even deeper kiss than the first.

After being brought back up right, and coming to her senses, Raven wriggled free from Lust and went over to this new emotion.

"Who're you?" Raven asked, trying to pretend that Lust was no longer there.

"Why I'm Anxiety, of course! As if I didn't have enough to worry about, now we've got a girl in here we need to keep Lust off of. And Raven of all girls! Why couldn't we get at least Starfire?" the Robin stated, puzzling Raven.

Just as she was about to question Anxiety's mention of Starfire, Lust chipped in, after getting the horrified look off his face, "Blech, not Starfire, pretty, but noooo body. I'm into this fox over here," Saying this, he eyed Raven up and down and gave a wolf whistle, while making an hourglass shape with his hands.

Covering herself with her cloak, and trying to mask her deep blush, Raven turned back to Love, "He doesn't mean that, right? Robin doesn't really think that, does he?"

"Maybe he doesn't think he does, but I wouldn't be here if he didn't," Lust answered for him, "And MAN, am I glad I'm here."

Love, trying to play off Lust's big mouth, "Um, heehee, you see, uh…well, yeah. Um, let's see. We really shouldn't be telling you anything that Robin wouldn't tell you on his own. And I think you best not mention this to him, least he freaks out, ya know? How would you feel if wandered through your brain?"

Hearing this, Raven had a horrifying image of Happy cornering Robin, or singing, or…well, being Happy basically, (A/N heeheehee) "I get your point. No asking anything personal, no telling anything personal, but I still don't know how to get out of here. You have any idea?"

Giving a pleasant laugh, Love spoke up, "Of course not, that's what Intelligence is for."

Placing an arm around her waist Lust chimed in, "Oh, yes, please, come with me."

Feeling that having two seemingly sane Robins with her, she would follow, as it only seemed logical to work out what was going on with the smartest side of her leader. Slipping out of Lust's grasp, but not his gaze, Raven walked back over to Anxiety. His brown cape seemed to flutter around just as nervously as the emotion himself.

"So you're Anxiety, huh? I could see how the Boy Wonder could be feeling you a lot," Raven attempted to make conversation as she thought of her own Anxiety in Nevermore.

Sweating nervously, the emotion stuttered, "Is-is it that, uh, is it that obvious? I mean Rob-Robin he, uh, he really doesn't like people to think that he's anything other than yo-you know, brave. He doesn't really like to think of me too much," the emotion added sadly.

"Well, that's the Boy Blunder for you. Ever the pig-headed individualist," Raven verbalized, smiling slightly.

With a deep sigh, the other neglected emotion spoke up once again, "Oh I love it when you do that. So pretty"

"Well, of course you would love that, you ARE Love, after all, you "love" everything," rationalized a smoothing talking voice from Raven's left.

Looking around, Raven caught sight of a yellow-clad Robin, she recognized as being the same color of one of her favorite emotions, Intelligence.

"Why hello there Raven, a pleasant surprise to see you, as always," the feeling quipped.

"That's sweet of you," blushed Raven, "I'm guessing you already know what I need you for? I'd be much obliged if you would tell me how I found my way in here, or, even better, how to get out? Not that Robin's brain isn't fascinating," she added quickly, as Anxiety looked close to a panic attack," It's just the fact that I know Robin wouldn't appreciate such violation of his privacy. And ,with all due respect, Lust's staring is rather unnerving."

"Well, I can't say it's his fault, he is just being himself, Lust. But yes, I concur, the starving-lion-looking-at-a-gazelle look can't be too comforting, especially to the gazelle," choosing his words carefully, Intelligence answered Raven's questions, "I think Jinx's spell, whatever it was, may have been the cause of this… turn of events. As for getting you out of here, I have no idea. Sorry."

'Well, this certainly blows," Raven frowned.

"Now that we know we have some time, what say you and me talk a little walk? Alone," wagging his eyebrows Lust chimed in.

"What say no? And we really need to figure out how to get me out of here. What would we do if I was stuck in here forever? That wouldn't do anyone any good. Well, other than maybe Lust, and-" Raven was about to deduce further, but at that moment a huge jot rocked Raven, lurching her forward, and the next thing she knew, she was back lying down. This time however, she awakened in a much different way. With her first thoughts being of the fact that an infirmary should not have all white anything, she was brought to reality at the sight of Robin lying in the bed next to her own. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, complaining of the same headache that she herself was feeling. Hopping out of his bed, wobbling slightly, he looked back at Raven, seeing she was also awake, he gave a slight smile.

"Let me guess, headache?" he asked grinning.

Raven sat up, causing the room to spin. As she held out a hand to steady herself, she answered back, "How ever did you guess?"

With a chuckle, Robin went around the room, presumably looking for an analgesic. Suddenly Cyborg came through the door, startling both birds, "Oh thank goodness you're both up. It's been hours. Listen, Robin I think you'd better sit down," as Robin had moved to the other side of the room, "I have something important we need to talk about."

Just as he spoke, Raven felt a sudden jolt of pain and all consciousness was lost.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well, I didn't end it exactly where I wanted to, but it seems to have turned out all right. I can't imagine ending a chapter any other way than with some sort of cliffhanger at the end. Kind reviews are still welcomed. (You make me feel so important! Well, not really, but it's still cool.) I'm surprised I've kept to an every day update schedule. As long as the reviews keep coming in, I get inspiration to write, but don't rip my head off if it starts taking me two or three days. If it takes more than that, then please, feel free to rip away.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	4. Chapter IV

-1_4693_

_May 25th, 2006_

Well, I'm doing something amazing and actually trying to focus while still listening to Panic! At The Disco for the twentieth time this week. Love and kisses to all of my reviewers, but this chapter is dedicated to my new favorite person, **Dennisud**, who actually left critiquing and gave me some very good points as well as some much needed advise! I heart you now! I still highly recommend you read "Over Again", my gifted friend's Ranma tale. She's a humor writer, it's my job to be the hopeless romantic ; On with the tale! (And I own nothing. Why can I never remember to type this? I'm going to get sued, I know it because clearly if you DO own the Teen Titans, you're spending all of your time looking at fan fictions just to make sure there is a disclaimer on everything.)

Normal

_Thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my God, Robin!" Leaping off of her bed and towards the fallen Titan. Cyborg sighed and resigned himself to the chair beside the door.

Raven's thoughts still on Robin, she cradled Robin's head on her lap as she turned to Cyborg, panic evident on her face, "Cyborg, how can you just sit down? Help me, Robin just fainted and you're not even raising an eyebrow!" Shocked at her own reaction, Raven's mind whirled with thoughts of what had happened.

_Was that all a dream? It all seemed so real, but that doesn't make sense. It seemed as if Robin _ liked _me. That can't be right. It must have been some sort of side effect from the spell. But still…what if it was real?_

Staggering to her feet, Raven pulled Robin up on the closest bed, sitting on it next to him. Turning to Cyborg, infinitely calmer, she posed her question again, "What's going on? Why, when your friend has just fainted, did you just sit down, unless there's something you'd like to tell me?"

"I was just getting to that," sighing Cyborg leaned forward, as if trying to figure out the best way to pose what his was about to say, "Robin should be fine momentarily," here he paused again, "That is, permitting you stay pretty much where you are."

"What?" Raven's voice was monotonous as always, but her face displayed how completely nonplussed she was, "What do you mean, 'permitting I stay where I am'?"

"That's the thing. After you fell unconscious, we finished off Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, looking for you guys, we found Jinx hovering over y'all. We thought she'd finished you both off. Needless to say, we cornered Jinx. Beast Boy came up behind her, caught her in a Gorilla Grip. She told us that y'all had just been knocked out due to a spell. It was the weirdest thing. She didn't even struggle. Turns out it was because she felt vaguely guilty for, now here's the funny part, she, uh, accidentally cast a spell on you. Not completely on accident, she meant to hit Robin with a spell, just not the one she ended up hitting you both with."

Sighing, Raven asked The Question, "What she mean to throw at him, and more importantly, what _did_ she hit us with?"

"Well, she figured that because Robin was the leader and that we all rely on him, that if she could put him out of business, she'd be made. So she tried to cast a spell that would disable him from getting within a certain radius of the rest of the team. Like, if he got within 20 feet of us, we would all feel immense pain or faint. Instead, she cast a spell that did the opposite and because you got in the way of it, it only effects the two of you, as apposed to the whole team. Now it seems you can't be on opposite sides of a room without feeling this spells effects. Jinx says that it's not nearly as strong as it could have been and should go away in a week or two. Until then, well, you've seen what happens."

"Are you kidding me?" Raven asked dryly, "Where's Jinx so that I can kill her?"

Next to her, Robin stirred and with a moan sat up. Exchanging looks with Cyborg, Raven told him to leave. "I'll explain it all to him. You just see if there's any way within the legal system we can kill her." Raven wasn't sure why she was acting so upset, it wasn't as if she hated the masked boy who was rubbing his eyes next to her. She enjoyed spending her time with him. She was just in a mood to be pissed off.

"Hey Robin, how're you feeling?"

"Not too good Rae, why?"

"Well you just might be feeling a whole lot worse."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, could be worse," Robin began, after Raven recapped the conversation that had passed between her and Cyborg when he was unconscious, "I could have to be joined at the hip with Beast Boy." Laughing he was glad to see that this earned a smile from Raven, "So what do you want to do about this? I mean, going out to battles will be pretty difficult, you think we're going to take a vacation from crime for a while? This could give me some time to check out some recent leads I've found."

"Robin, if you even set foot near the evidence room, I will run as FAR as possible from you as I can. Don't even think about it. But, I guess a break could be good. I can always use some more meditation time."

"I guess, but here's another problem."

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, it may be short, but it is two chapters in one day. I'll be away for the weekend, so on Monday I promise to post four chapters, if not more for compensation. I just realized, after rereading my previous chapters, I really should edit my chapters before I post them. XD I'll scan this one for mistakes as I found a bunch in my other three. Review, and big shout out to the ever so helpful Dennisud. I hope I can flow into better endings, those have always been harder than anything else for me. Any opinion is appreciated, provided it isn't "that sux0r3d, boo raexrob" Stupid. Leave an actual comment and I'll love you forever

Peace,

Kay-chan


	5. Chapter V

-1_Friday, May 26th_

I really didn't mean for that last chapter to be a cliffie. Well, not a big one anyways. Just a joke. It was a little weird, as I'm always so used to leaving people hanging, part of my coquettish nature, I guess. ;D I kid I kid. Well, en route to a weekend of sitting in my bed writing, as it's 90°+ at my vacation house. Fun. Well, I'll try to end this one smoother, though I, for once, have no idea what I'm writing. I never planned on going this far, as I expected poor reviews. XD I'm sure it will turn out fine…hopefully. Hmm, well, your guess is as good as mine. Lots of fluff as I heart mollifying things via flirtation. Expect that from me later on. I do want to mention right now that, no, I don't hate Star. I don't Star-bash. I just find her mildly annoying. I'm even starting to become very fond of Beast Boy. I like leaving the birds alone, so this seems to be a good opportunity for that. Heehee. I've only been reading Titan fanfics for…three years…so I'm still unsure of things. Yeah, that's a brilliant excuse. So before the story let me introduce, STUPID QUESTION TIME! This the place where I ask stupid questions. Now, after a few seconds of thinking about it, I realized what AU stood for, but a few other acronyms I'm shaky on. I know about all of the citrus everythings. But what's a beta and why does everyone seem to beg for one? Anything else I need to know about being an author instead of a reader? Much obliged. I don't own any of this.

Normal

_Thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I said I'm not looking! Would you just go already. Seriously," An exasperated Raven insisted for the third time.

Okay, okay, just making sure, is all. I know how much you're dying to and all," the Boy Wonder bantered with a wink, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Relax," he laughed as Raven threw a blind punch in his direction.

"Oh aren't you cute," she retorted, leaning against the sink, "Would you just hurry up, please? This isn't exactly comfortable you know."

"Alright already, all done. Let's go…uh…do something."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Care to be a little more vague?"

Exiting the bathroom, they walked into the giant living room, where just hours ago the boredom was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Looking around at the strangely empty living space, Robin shared a look with Raven, heading into the kitchen.

Finding a note on the table, Robin sighed, "They couldn't have at least asked us to come? They better bring leftovers, or they're dead."

**Robin and Raven,**

**Went out for pizza. If you need anything contact us. Back in a bit.**

"Bastards, I was _so_ looking forward to listening to those two bicker like children between pepperoni and tofu pizza, just to end up getting cheese," Raven added, fake anger evident in her tone.

"Oh don't be like that, it's endearing," at the look Raven was throwing at him, Robin added, smiling, "You know you love them. Ah, it's just one big, happy family…minus the screaming, yelling, fights, and tantrums."

At this Raven actually laughed. After a split second of pulling herself together, Raven continued on in a serious tone, "I don't mean to spoil the fun, but there is something we've neglected. This spell, curse, whatever you'd like to call it. This is serious. I think we should research this. Find out if there are any other side effects. This could even be a combination of spells, remember, Jinx didn't _mean_ to use whatever she did. Who knows what she hit us with. What she told Cyborg was what she could infer about her spell. I say we take this opportunity to find out what we're _really_ up against."

"You're definitely right. Where would we go to look up spells though? You think the library'd be able to offer assistance in a situation like this?"

"I doubt it. I say we check my spell books first. If we don't find anything I _guess_ we could try there, just for kicks, if anything else," reasoned Raven, "Come with me."

Following Raven back through the living room and down the hall they had just passed, Robin thought hard.

_That was just a side effect. Nothing more. I'm sure when we research it, we'll find that as a symptom. It wasn't really that bad, just a little weird. If I had _really_ been in her brain and she found out, Raven'd kill me for sure. Still, this won't be all bad, now I'll get to see Raven's room _and _spend time with her._

With this thought, Robin was surprised to see that they were already in front of Raven's bedroom door.

_That was quick. Well, let's hope that we find something, _anything_ of use to us._

Raven proceeded to open her door. Leading Robin to one of her many bookcases, she sighed.

_I don't recall having many books on love spells, or anything of the sort. We're probably going to have to ride this thing out blindly. This can't be good. I just hope I don't have any more of those funny dreams_

"Well, here we go. You take this shelf. I'll be over there. If you find anything that might seem of even slight importance, you have to tell me," as Raven said this, she began to walk over to the other side of her room, where her other book case was.

Robin, after a light pause, jumped up and followed her.

"Is there something you need?" a bemused Raven asked, as she noticed the Boy Wonder at her side.

"Don't you remember? We can't be on opposite sides of a room. So I'm coming with you. You can grab some books and then we can sit down together and look at them." Robin answered her.

"That's right," Raven sighed, "Okay then, come on. We'll sit over here. Grab some books."

After a few hours of silently looking through books, both teens jumped at the sound of their communicators going off.

Chuckling slightly at his own nervousness, Robin pulled his out. Flipping it open he was greeted by Cyborg's smiling face, "Hey, what do you need?"

"Just calling to check up on y'all," the robotic superhero responded, "You guys doing okay?"

We're fine," Raven answered, leaning over to see Cyborg, "We're looking up any possible side-effects or symptoms of this spell. Well, most importantly, we're trying to give it a definitive name."

Cyborg shouted off-screen something to Beast Boy before turning back to his communicator, "Sounds like fun, of course the brains would spend their time researching. Hope you can give some updates when we get back. Shouldn't be much longer. C'ya later," and with that the signal was cut.

"Well, let's get back to work," Robin commented, before starting to lean over his book once again.

"Yes let's," Raven answered, the seductive tone in her voice making Robin raise his eyebrow as he raised his head. The gothic girl was crawling towards him, a look of sheer lust in her eyes. Let's get to _work._"

Robin stared, dumbfounded, as Raven slinked towards him, "Uh..um..Raven? What-what are you-what are you doing?"

Raven was right in front of him now, and before he could stop her, she had latched onto him. Pushing him backwards, Raven kissed him feverishly. Just as soon as she had started, she stopped. Looking at Robin, puzzled, she was about to say something, when her door opened.

"Hey dudes, we were wonder-woah! Uh, whatcha doin'?" an amazed Beast Boy surveyed the scene. Robin was on his back, while Raven sat on top of him, their faces inches apart.

"We, uh, we found a new symptom." Robin said simply. (A/N I should have totally just left it here XD)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So let me get this straight. You were just sitting there reading, and the next thing you remember you were on top of him? Did you black out or something?" a puzzled Cyborg asked. The Titans had sat down to discuss the current situation.

"No no no, have you not been listening?" Raven sighed, "I didn't mean to get angry, this just isn't exactly a comfortable topic for me to discuss. Now, I'll tell you again. I KNEW what I was doing, I watched myself do it. I just couldn't control it. It was weird."

"Hmm, this is perplexing, let's hope that never happens to both of us at the same time. Who knows what would happen?" Robin asked.

"I do," Beast Boy added with a grin, earning glares from both birds, "What? I do."

"I'll have to talk to Jinx about this. She's at the maximum security, if she hasn't escaped already." Cyborg noted thoughtfully.

Starfire, who had been glowering silently in the corner, suddenly stood up, "I do not like this, friend Cyborg. Friends Robin and Raven should not be acting like this to one another. It is not right. We must put a stop to this scandalous behavior at once."

"What do you think we've been doing the whole time, Star? Fooling around? Playing Scrabble? We're trying." Raven spoke up.

"I think you could be trying a bit harder," Starfire sniffed, and with that she exited the room.

Cyborg shared a look with the cursed teens, "I'll visit Jinx tomorrow," he said exiting with Beast Boy on his heels, leaving the birds alone in an uncomfortable silence, which was subsequently broken by Robin.

"So, where are we sleeping?" he asked yawning.

"We can sleep on the couch I guess," Raven answered, thankful he hadn't brought up what had happened between the two, "It is big enough for the both of us."

"Sounds good to me"

Materializing some blankets, Raven threw one at Robin, along with a pillow, "Good night, Robin."

"Good night Raven, pleasant dreams," Robin answered back.

Thinking of her previous 'dream', she laid down on the couch. In a few minuets, both were asleep, both with some very pleasant dreams.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now I don't want any comments on my stupid questions other than answers, you big bullies. ;; As always, review and don't afraid to flame, permitted there is some actual rational thinking behind it. See you with an additional three chapters, as promised, on Monday, maybe Tuesday.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	6. Chapter VI

-1_Saturday, May 27th_

Still no internet and still writing. Nothing to comment about, other than the fact that I'm still in awe over the fact I've written this much. Let's hope my ADD doesn't kick in before I finish this, eh? I've already been hit with 'that'd be a great songfic' and 'Let's make a oneshot out of that' but no! I shall focus until completion. I'm a one story kind of girl ;D Without further interruption, well, without a lot more interruption, I bring you chapter six.

I no own this

Normal

_Thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Raven once again found herself in a place she had never seen before. A vast room, furnished with heavy woods and surrounded by bookcases was the first thing she saw. Looking around at deep red plush chairs by the fireplace, she was once again met by the sight of a yellow-clad Intelligence, this timing sitting in one of said chairs and reading a book.

"Why hello again, Raven. Now isn't this a pleasant surprise? Once was amazing, but twice can't be a coincidence. How _do_ you keep ending up here?" the emotion asked, upon seeing her.

_A reoccurring dream? Could this actually be real, or am I just going insane? Hmmm_

"I'm still not sure. So _now_ where have a found myself? These are much different surroundings than the last time we spoke," Raven answered back while thinking to herself.

"This certainly is a perplexing chain of events. What say we try to piece together the mystery behind these little visits? As far as I know, there aren't any openings to Robin's mind," Intelligence quipped.

"I'm not exactly sure how we would go about that. Even with all of these books, I'm sure there couldn't be anything relating to this particular type of problem," Raven thoughtfully replied, "I'm not sure there's anything terribly _wrong _with being here."

_Especially if this is just a dream._

"Hmm, I do suppose you're right. It would prove difficult to locate anything that could be of noteworthy use to our query. I suppose I could show you around if you wish. There certainly isn't much else to do here."

Raven shook her head in agreement and followed the yellow Robin as he exited the room. She found herself in an ornate hallway, that seemed to be part of a huge mansion, as she had passed twelve different doors and six separate hallways before reaching a grand staircase. Intelligence lead her down the doorway, talking of the other emotions she had met, along with others she had not, "Now Love rarely leaves his flower field, unless he's talking to Happy or Lust. He's not very fond of me, which can be expected. Love and logic so rarely go hand in hand," the emotion explained sadly, "Anxiety can get to be so exhausting after a while, always freaking out over any little thing. I so rarely am able to have a solid conversation. Don't even get me started on Anger. He is ever the short fuse, picking on Timid just because he can. He's going to give Timid a complex, I swear."

Walking outside now, Raven could see that she had, in fact, been in a mansion. Sitting atop a hill, they approached a pair of gates with elaborate Ws on them. As the passed the gates, they arrived back in the field Raven had been in on her previous 'visit'.

"I doubt you'd want to meet Lust again and Love can be awful flakey at times. I guess there's always-" before he could finish his sentence, Intelligence was pushed to the side by a blur of orange.

Before Raven had time to bat an eye, this new emotion was next to her, "Hey there, Miss Magic. You think you're so powerful with your _powers. _I'm strong, too. I bet I could take you," burping loudly, this new emotion continued on in a vulgar fashion, as Raven went over to help the grounded emotion to his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry once again," the emotion whispered, "You do seem to have the worst luck when it comes to meeting people. I bet you think Robin's nothing more than a psychotic egotist with all of the emotions you've seen. That's Rude, no surprise there. He'll keep going on for quite some time, giving us an opportunity to sneak away," with this the emotion dragged Raven behind him as he stole away quietly, so as not to attract attention.

They began walking normally once again when out of view of the tastelessly ostentatious sentiment. Heading past the bridge she had seen before, the looming skyscrapers from her last dream reappeared before her, "Where exactly is this and why is it a part of Robin's mind? It's certainly not any part of Jump City I've ever seen."

"Ah, well, I think I may be able t tell you that. Ever since your mind-meld with our Robin, you do know more about Robin than the others. This is one of the few remaining pieces of Robin's past, of his real identity," Intelligence began, "Before he became "Robin" he was a normal boy, though he doesn't much like to dwell on that, due to…unpleasant circumstances."

As he said this, a flyer blew past them. Reading it, Raven muttered, "The Flying Greysons? His parents? Is this where he grew up?"

"Ah, you are as perceptive as he thinks. Yes, this is how he remembers his childhood. It's a very painful experience for him, which is why only his least favorite emotions reside here," just as he spoke, Raven felt a hand wrap around her waist and she was spun around, only to find herself in the arms of one of said emotions.

"So we meet again. I knew you couldn't stay away," Lust purred into her ear, "Why'd it take us so long to run into each other?"

"Like him," Intelligence faded off with a sigh, "Give it up Lust. You know we're dealing with Raven. Leave her alone. She's off limits."

"Such a buzz kill, Intelligence. You never let me have any fun," Lust pouted playful as he released Raven, "Such a rare occasion, meeting a goddess, and you won't even let me enjoy myself. Ah well, que cera cera. So where are you all headed?" he asked innocently.

"We're just heading for an outing. Now if you would be so kind, we'd like to continue on our way.," Intelligence said.

"Well, then we're in luck. I _love_ going on tours. I shall accompany you. Make sure brainy over here doesn't try anything _funny,_" Lust purred, wrapping his arm around Raven's shoulder, " He can be _so_ sneaky."

With a wolfish smile, Lust led Raven forward, as Intelligence followed quickly, protesting all the while, "You know Robin wouldn't like this! Come on Lust, where are you taking her? …Wait for me," The emotion sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This chapter seemed pretty rushed to me, hopefully you'll disagree. The tautology that is my authors notes is getting old. You know the drill. Review or my mortal soul will be lost to the fiery depths of writing hell…or something like that. XD

Peace,

Kay-chan


	7. Chapter VII

-1_Sunday, May 28th_

So I lied, it's Monday and I'm in the car with a three hour road trip in front of me back home. I'll get seven and eight done while listening to Jimmy Buffet and post when I get to my house. I got my first sunburn ever and have a tan line like a mother, YAY! Ah, there's nothing like a four day weekend four days before schools out for good.

I own nothing

Normal

_Thoughts _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took Robin a few minutes longer to fall asleep than Raven. He kept replaying what had transpired between the two in her room.

_That was so odd. This must have some pretty bizarre side-effects, to be able to effect Raven before it effected me. (A/N Hey, that's a pretty good point. XD)_

Eventually, however, sleep claimed him too.

_Oh not this dream again. That was too weird. I wonder where Happy is?_

Standing up, Robin recognized the field of flowers from his previous rendezvous. Looking around for the extremely chipper emotion Robin wondered if this was, in fact, the same dream.

_I could just be in Starfire's mind for all I know. Or my own freaky nightmare. No telling what kind of place this is._

Walking forward, Robin blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he could he clearly. The Bambi-esque scenery had changed swiftly into what appeared to be walls of tall, gray stone.

_A maze? Great, what is this? Some sort of subconscious way of telling me I'm lost and confused? Terrific, tell me something I don't know. This spell, and the way Raven was acting. I don't know what's going on anymore. Well, don't exactly have anything better to do, might as well see if I can find my way out of here._

With this last thought, he took a few steps forward, surveying the labyrinth before him. Seeing he could go forward, to the left, or to the right, he took a wild guess and headed towards the right. Reaching a dead end, he sighed and turned around. He went back and took the left path. This was hopefully the correct one, as he soon came to another fork, where he could go either straight or to the left again, he was about to go left, when he thought he saw a flash of a cloak straight ahead. On high alert, he went forward. Following the zigzagging trail, he was on the lookout for any other signs of movement. Making a left and then a right, he weaved through the trails, every so often seeing another glimpse of grey cloth, or the bottom of a grey shoe. Finally coming out to a larger opening he found the person he had been following.

"Timid?" he asked cautiously walking forward, remembering the gray Raven from his first trip into Raven's mind, "Why've you been running away from me the whole time?" he asked, closing the distance between him and the frightened emotion.

"Well, It's just that, when Cyborg and Beast Boy were here and I led them through the maze, that had to fight Trigon and they got really hurt. I didn't want you to blame me for getting you hurt, but I didn't want you to be lost here forever either. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just decided to lead you without you seeing me. Now you've seen me, so it doesn't matter, but please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry. Dono't hate me. I couldn't live with myself if _you_ hated me. I'm really sorry. I'll come up to you next time, I swear," the emotion stuttered, getting more and more panicky.

"It's fine, shhh, come here, calm down," Robin comforted, giving her another hug, "I'm not mad at you, I'm thankful. It would have sucked getting lost in here. Now what do you mean they had to fight Trigon? We've already done that. There's nothing to worry about, is there?"'

"Well, I suppose you're right, but I still didn't want to worry about you getting hurt. That would be awful. Wait. What are you doing here again, anyway? You shouldn't have been here the first time. Oh, I hope nothings wrong with Raven. If you can keep sneaking in here like this, then her defenses must have gone down. Oh dear," Timid went on in a small voice, "I hope Intelligence knows about this. Well, come on, you shouldn't be in here, and we're already almost to the way out. Follow me a little bit farther, if you must. You could carry on by yourself If you'd prefer," the emotion offered.

"Oh no please, you're doing a fantastic job. Is this the way that Beast Boy and Cyborg got out, too?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it is. but they had to fight a terrible battle before they were permitted to leave. I doubt that will happen with _you_ though."

Continuing on their oath, Robin spent the next twenty minutes repeatedly forgiving Raven for a multitude of miniscule insults and minor screw ups she had made over the time of their friendship. Needless to say, Robin was amazed at Timid's memory, as well as her lung capacity. When she finally ran out of things to beg forgiveness for, she became quiet. Robin tried to make conversation, but Timid would constantly break out in a fresh dose of apologies, as she remembered more things she had done over the years.

When the reached the end of the maze, Robin was greeted by two creepy looking statues and a huge portal.

"Well this is it, maybe we'll see each other again sometime. Right now I have to go tell Intelligence about this. I hope you can forgive me for leaving so abruptly."

"It's completely O.K., I'm glad you were here to help me. Who knows how lost I would have been without you?" Robin smiled, making Timid perk up ever so slightly.

"You mean it? You thought I was helpful? I always figured you thought I got in the way." Timid whispered sadly.

"Of course not," Robin answered, "You're very helpful, don't look down on yourself so much. Good bye."

With this, Robin walked towards the portal and soon found himself back in the living room, on the couch, a sleeping Raven on the other side of him. Robin smiled, as he watched her sleeping figure.

_I don't think that was a dream. I'll talk to Raven about it when she wakes up._

Robin rolled over and tried to get some more sleep, until shifting and stretching next to him, alerted him to the fact that that the dark girl next to him had woken up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter seven finished. Wow, duh. Okay. Jenz-chan's internet is broken so my muse had left me for a bit. Writing will get better when she's back. Review.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	8. Chapter VIII

-1_Monday, May 29th_

Okay, it really is Monday, and this is the second chapter I'm doing to day. I can't decide whether or not to do a chapter a day, or to do a fixed number of chapters in a fixed number of days. Hmm, leave your opinion in the review you had better leave. Now let's get on with it.

I own absolutely nothing, and until you see an episode where Raven and Robin do nothing but flirt oh so shamelessly, then you can bet I still won't anything.

Normal

_Thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ugh, are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me sooner? This really is serious. It seems that when we're both unconscious, we seem to be given access to the others mind. Hmm. This can't be good. So what exactly happened? You have to tell me," a panicky Raven was not taking the news as calmly as Robin had expected.

"Raven , relax. I told you everything. Nothing happened. I didn't invade any of your privacy…well, I invaded as little privacy as a person in your mind could. It was alright. Now, how are you sure that I wasn't just having bizarre dreams. I mean, with all that's going on, isn't it possible that that's the case?" Robin reasoned.

"You want proof you were in my mind?" Raven asked getting up, "Come with me."

Puzzled, Robin stood up, "You don't have to _prove_ anything. I was just saying that my being physically in your mind isn't the only explanation of these events."

"Oh yes it is. Unless you were given a map of my brain, or if your subconscious guesses what my mind is like with extreme accuracy, then you were there. Now come."

Following her back to her room, Robin gave her a puzzled look. He entered her room without a sound and sat on the bed as she directed.

"This is my meditation mirror, it's how Beast Boy and Cyborg found they're way in here previously," Raven explained, "Come here. I swear I'm going to kill every single emotion you talked to," Raven muttered under her breath.

Robin felt a sudden pull, and was jolted forward, flying into the mirror itself. Flopping onto the floor, the mirror glowed red.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Landing with a soft plop on Robin, Raven got up quickly, "Sorry about that. Now, does this look familiar to you?" Raven asked, motioning to the platforms and four-eyed ravens Robin had seen his first time in her mind.

Sighing, Robin shook his head, 'Yep this is the place. This is serious. I've been inside your mind twice. That's rather unnerving."

Walking towards the arch, Raven gave a whistle, "Come on, we're having a conference."

Jogging to catch up with her, Robin threw her a puzzled look, but at that moment they crossed the archway and were once again in Happy's domain.

Hustling through the area, Raven frowned slightly, "I can't believe you met Happy, ugh. I could die of embarrassment."

"It's not that bad, Raven," Robin spoke up, looking at her, "I thought it was neat, seeing you act in such different ways. It was cool, refreshing even. You should try being happy more, it suits you.'

Raven raised her eyebrow at the last statement, but still added with a small blush, "You think so? Hmm"

They then passed through to the labyrinth and Raven sat down. Whistling, Raven looked around. Robin soon saw many different colored Ravens come from different places. Robin was in awe of being literally surrounded by at least a dozen Ravens. At the sight of Raven, Intelligence turned around, trying to escape.

"Intelligence, get over here," Raven spoke in a deadly whisper.

Intelligence turned around slowly and made her way over to Raven.

"You don't have to be so harsh, Rae, she didn't do anything wrong," Robin whispered to the Goth.

"I know, but it's still annoying. To have someone in your mind without your knowledge. Oh, speaking of which, there's something I've got to tell you when we get back to the tower," Raven whispered back. Looking at Intelligence again, she said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry Intelligence, you 're not in trouble. We just need a meeting."

"Wow, Raven must _really_ like you, Bird Boy. Normally, she'd rip someone's throat out by now," a nearby orange Raven spoke up. (A/N Cookie when you tell me what emotion it is.)

"Now, it seems we've had a little guest recently. Is that true?" Raven asked, addressing the crowd of Ravens.

"Intelligence spoke for the group, "Yes. We were going to tell you when you next meditated. He was here and gone so suddenly, we weren't sure what to do with him. He only came the one time, I saw no problem with it."

"Actually," a small voice from the back spoke up, "He came twice."

"What," Intelligence snapped, seeing Timid, her voice softened, "When was he here a second time?"

"I was on my way to find you, I really was," Timid sobbed, "He came here again, I found him at the labyrinth. I helped him get out the way that Beast Boy and Cyborg went. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner," the emotion whispered.

Raven stood up, "It's okay, Timid. Your actions were perfect. You handled the situation exactly the way I would have," she finished with a small smile.

Timid looked up with a smile, "Really?"

"Robin believed all that he saw to be a dream, I brought him here to prove him otherwise. We're done here. I'll see you all later."

"Bye you guys," Robin waved.

Raven led Robin through the labyrinth in record time and before he knew it, they were being thrown onto Raven's bedroom floor.

"Now, as I was saying in Nevermore, there's something I need to tell you. You weren't the only one having odd dreams."

"Are you kidding me?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AND THAT'S ALL I'M WRINTING TODAY! I can feel the carpel tunnel in my hands getting worse. I'm too young to have bad hands! My writing career over at fourteen, so sad. Well, have fun with this and as always, review.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	9. Chapter IX

Thursday, March 8th

God, it's been so long, but it's not my fault, I swear! Check the bottom of my profile for the whole story, but for a concise version, let's just say that after my computer exploded and all of my...everything got deleted, I'm writing again. Sob. So please forgive me, I'm back again, but this chapter isn't the best welcome back as I wrote it primarily during learning time at school XDD I'm going to write as mucho as possible, and force my best friend, Mujakina Choshi, to do so as well.

Normal

_Thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh man, are you kidding me? You went _where_?

"As I was saying," Raven interjected, "I seem to have gone into your mind as well. Now this is particularly odd, because you don't have an opening into your mind, something I do."

"That means that because we have access to otherwise inaccessible place, then that stupid spell MUST have something to do with it," Robin deduced.

"Exactly."

"Well, other than a TOTAL invasion of privacy, I'm kind of glad that the only effects are a need for closeness and this...brain bond of sorts. Think about how much WORSE it could be. Like we could have to only tell the truth , then I'd have to listen to you saying how much you hate me, and how I've been such a poor leader. That would be so awful."

At this sudden change in speech, Raven was left fairly puzzled. Realizing that this sudden change in demeanor was similar to her own...change….the night before.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked, checking her assumption. She hadn't been sure if her antics the other night were her emotions going rampant or the spell. She was hoping that she had just discovered it was the latter.

"No, how can I be? I keep letting you guys down. Like with Red-X. You guys all hated me. I wish I could make it up to you. _Especially _you. I mean-"

At this, Robin stopped cold, blinked a few times and shook his head, looking around, "Uh, what the Hell just happened?"

"...I think you just confirmed the third symptom" _Oh, thank GOD!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How many more books do we have to look through?" Robin asked, yawning. After adding this new symptom to the list, they had once again returned to Raven's room to see if they could find anything useful, as their last information check had been rudely interrupted.

"As many as it takes to find an answer," she replied, trying not to show the exhaustion she felt after hours of searching.

"Well as it's, oh, ONE o'clock in the morning, I'm thinking that it'll take a few more days to go through all of these," he answered back feeling sleepier by the second.

"Okay fine. Let me take a shower and we can _sleep_," forcing out the last word, she rose.

_God, I don't want him to get in Nevermore again._

"Hey, wait for me!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up as Raven headed a few feet from him, "You can't go that far away from me, remember?" The sudden pain that filled his skull had jolted the memory of THAT particular symptom.

After hours upon hours of reading next to each other, their last bathroom break and Robin's morning shower were the last things on her mind. Except for maybe the shower…

"Well, then, come on I guess," Raven said, as she quickly headed back over to Robin, her own light-headedness needing to be subsided. Robin was paralyzed with his head in his hands, clenching and unclenching his jaw. As she came nearer, the pain in his head receded quickly. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket from Raven's bed, he answered her puzzled look, "Hey, I wanna be comfortable."

Sighing, she turned towards the door, as a clue to leave. Robin took the hint and followed her out.

Feeling exhausted, Raven almost contemplated forgoing the shower, instead she opted for a relaxing bath. Being too tired to stand for more than ten minutes also had something to do with her decision. Robin sighed as he heard the tap turn on, knowing that it WOULD be long time.

Relaxing himself on the floor near the bathtub, he began to strike up conversation. Or at least try to. Yawning every two seconds didn't make for clear speech. Raven took off her shoes before getting behind the curtain to remove the rest.

After briefly trying to talk about anything other than the clothes being tossed over the curtain rod or thinking about the girl on the other side no longer wearing them, he decided that sleep sounded VERY nice and lolled over, forgetting, momentarily, that at any moment he could be thrust into the empathy's mind. As the bathroom filled with steam from the hot water, the warmth in the air lulled him to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a few minutes of listening to Robin's attempts at small talk, the bathroom fell silent. With the tub full, she turned off the water and began to soak. Wondering if Robin was still, in fact, awake, she peaked through the curtain.

Robin was asleep, looking very peaceful, snoring lightly.

_That's almost cute. Thank God he can't get in my mind while I'm awake. That's far more invasive than I'm comfortable with. I should really consider never sleeping again. Who knows what'll happen if he meets some of my less than appropriate emotions._

Thinking back to the two emotions she, herself, had never dared talk to, let alone meet. As she thought of them, she made a silent threat to Intelligence about what would happen if Raven's thoughts became Robin' business.

Raven leaned back in the tub, keeping the curtain slightly cracked to allow the steam to escape. Relaxing, she dipped herself deeper into the water, sighing. Feeling more comfortable with Robin asleep, she settled in and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, mumbling about not wanting to invade Robin's privacy either.

After a few minutes of listening to Robin's attempts at small talk, the bathroom fell silent. With the tub full, she turned off the water and began to soak. Wondering if Robin was still, in fact, awake, she peaked through the curtain.

Robin was asleep, looking very peaceful, snoring lightly.

_That's almost cute. Thank God he can't get in my mind while I'm awake. That's far more invasive than I'm comfortable with. I should really consider never sleeping again. Who knows what'll happen if he meets some of my less than appropriate emotions._

Thinking back to the two emotions she, herself, had never dared talk to, let alone meet. As she thought of them, she made a silent threat to Intelligence about what would happen if Raven's thoughts became Robin' business.

Raven leaned back in the tub, keeping the curtain slightly cracked to allow the steam to escape. Relaxing, she dipped herself deeper into the water, sighing. Feeling more comfortable with Robin asleep, she settled in and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, mumbling about not wanting to invade Robin's privacy either.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Surprise, surprise_

Brushing herself off, Raven knew where she was without even opening her eyes. When she did, she groaned inwardly.

_Way to go, Raven. You landed right in the middle of the place even Intelligence knew to be afraid of. Who knows what's in here._

Looking around at the looming buildings, and garbage-ridden streets, she wasn't surprised at all that Robin didn't like this place. It even made HER nervous, as well as a little sad.

Remembering what Intelligence said about the emotions that dwelled (a/n Dwelt? I'm doing this on wordpad so…) here, she figured moving away from here would be highly beneficial. Especially because the last time she was near this area, she had the misfortune of running into Lust.

Walking around, she felt odd. The concept of being lost in someone else's mind was a combination of discomforting and amusing. Walking around in what appeared to be a once populated urban city, now long since abandoned, she started getting a prickling sensation. She started imagining seeing something move from the corner of her eye, and she swore that she felt someone's presence behind her. After walking a while with the same feeling of concern, she finally turned around to see if there actually WAS something behind her. When she did, she found a desolate street behind her, a newspaper rolling by proclaimed the deaths of a famous trapeze act's main stars. A husband and wife duo.

When she turned around again, she was nose to nose with a seething Robin in a bright scarlet costume.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?" the angry Robin growled through clenched teeth.

Raven blinked a few times, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What. The. HELL. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Here? Robin doesn't even like the emotions in here. I don't care what the other emotions say about you, Little Miss I'll-Just-Examine-The-Innermost-Working-Of-Someone-Else's-Mind," the Robin spat back, getting, if possible, even more in her face.

_Dammit. Of all of the emotions I run into, it has to be my absolute LEAST favorite. Stupid Anger. Nothing but problems. Feeling her own Anger stirring, she almost smiled at the irony._

"Okay, let's get a few things straight. 1.)Back the hell up, 2.) I couldn't care less what YOU thought of me if I tried. Really, REALLY hard. 3.) Boy Blunder is freely roaming around MY mind as well." _And my emotions seem to have bigger mouths…_

Why she thought THAT would make Anger go away she was still pondering, but what was done, was done.

"Okay, listen closely, you bitch. You're in Robin's mind now. That means I run things around here, so you can cut the crap. I don't give a damn if you care or not, but I'm sick and tired of you treating me like garbage. You ignore everyone, but that's fine. They' aren't nearly as close as we are. Well, at least as close as Robin _wished you'd be_." he said in a mocking tone, "the fact that you ignore him half the time makes Sadness feel all sorts of important," the emotion scoffed, "what neither of them realize is how PISSED OFF he gets when you brush him off. _He tries SOOOOO haaaaard_, hah. What a whiney brat."

"Well, that's really a lovely story," _which is all it could be_ she thought, "But I really MUST be going. You understand, right? Didn't think so."

With that hurried reply she walked past the contemptuous teen.

She suddenly felt a pull on the back of her neck and was caught dead in her tracks. Anger had grabbed onto her hood. "Not so fast, _Princess_," he snarled as he pulled her back towards him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Do you WANT her to hate us? Let her go this INSTANT! Oh this is absolutely awful! What would Robin think? Raven, we need to get you out of this area, and HOW! I'm terribly, terribly sorry! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" the hyperventilating emotion was easily identifiable as Anxiety, and much to Raven's surprise, the red-clad Anger released her, growling lightly.

"Here, take her. Just go away, you spaz ass." He thrust Raven towards Anxiety and stalked off, fuming.

"Oh dear, oh bother, oh God, I'm really, really sorry about this. He's so mean. I hope he didn't offend you! Don't think poorly of us. Oh if you do!," Anxiety fumbled out, clearly having a panic attack, "Come, COME, you must get out of here! This is the absolute WORST place to be!"

"Why, because I'm here?' a tearful voice inquired from behind the corner.

Anxiety, recognizing the emotion, went, if possible, even more berserk. Breathing into a paper bag for a minute, he spoke up, "Oh no! Not at all. This is just full of unpleasantries, aside from you I mean! You're fine, just fine! That is– The Others-"

At this, Anxiety passed out from panic and lack of oxygen.

"Is he alright?" Raven asked, nudging the fallen emotion.

"I've been waiting for this to happen. He does it all the time. That's just terrible. Now you're stuck with me. I'm sorry. Yesterday I was just minding my own business and then BAM my voice was on the outside instead of Robin. I had been listening to him and then all of a sudden what I was thinking, he was saying! Then you acted as if I was a freak, which I am, but you didn't have to point it out and-"

Raven awoke as she turned in her sleep, falling into the water.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So there we go, I'll be writing more at school tomorrow. Review if you would be so kind. I seem to have gotten awful rusty.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	10. Chapter X

March 9th, 2007

So here we go again, my stomach's really upset, but I've got all this stuff written… I know the last chapter showed more of a repetitive nature, as does this one. But these are the last, I promise! Then things start getting mucho better::heart:: Working on making the individual paragraphs themselves longer. Don't know why the short paragraphs bother me, too much reading JLU Academy. That was the last fic I read before hiatus. Now I'm rereading it and it's making me feel like my writing is short. But I love it all the same::muy heart:: Oh, and I figure updating on either Saturday or Sunday with as many chapters as I feel like at the moment is a god idea. If I get over excited, I might go early, but count on Sunday most likely. XDDDD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THUMP.

"Well, I guess Raven's asleep now. Finally got to dream for once, though I can't remember the last time I had an actual dream. And I can't even remember the dream I just had…" Robin mumbled to himself. "So, this really is Raven's mind, eh?" Hmm. Didn't she mention something about BB and Cy being here before? I should talk to them afterwards."

Brushing himself off, he stood up.

_Raven more than likely really doesn't want me here. I should try to leave as soon as possible._

"Let's see, where's the consciousness on/off switch?" He joked to himself.

"Well aren't you just hilarious," a voice called behind him. Before he could turn around, however, he was greeted by a roundhouse to the face. "Hah, don't let your guard down."

The green Raven laughed, landing in a low sweeping crouch.

Robin flipped backwards and landed bo staff at the ready for some serious defense.

"You know," He shot back with a grin, "I'm pretty sure Raven would be mad if she got her ass kicked in her own mind."

At this, Bravery smirked back, "We'll see." Then she launched forward and they began sparring. After many kicks and punches were deflected off his bo staff, Robin decided to start having some fun. Pushing back, he began switching to offensive moves. Looking for an opening, he was surprised to find few to none. Finally seeing his chance, he performed a sweeping kick.

Bravery fell to the ground, and before the fighting spirit had time to react, Robin had her pinned. Smirking smugly, he knew she wouldn't be able to throw off his body weight. Bravery looked pouty, and Robin's smirk grew.

"Sooooo, comfortable?" A voice drawled in Robin's ear.

Robin jumped off Bravery looking in the direction of the voice. There was no one there and when he turned back to Bravery to ask if she had heard anything, but she was heading away rather quickly, mumbling something about going to go pick a fight with Intelligence.

Robin was once again trying to figure out where he had heard the voice. It was eerily familiar, but he couldn't place it, knowing it had to be one of Raven's emotions. Suddenly, he felt someone's arms against his stomach, and a head rested against his shoulder. It whispered again into his ear, "Remember me?"

Suddenly Robin realized where he had remembered that voice. When he and Raven had been in her room for the first night, this was the voice she used before she was on top of him. As this dark blue Raven walked around to face him, she traced her finger around his chest, smirking, "Ah, I see that you do. Good, I like to think of myself as...memorable," she purred, now facing him.

_That was an understatement_. Robin thought to himself as he desperately tried to picture a glowering Raven telling him to get away from there as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the Raven in front of him wouldn't allow such an easy thought process of it. As she ran her fingers up and down his chest, he was beginning to loose all notions of where he was or what he had been doing. Starting to succumb to the charms of the vixen, his breath was becoming heavier, as his head got lighter.

When the new emotion began to plant soft kisses on Robin's collarbone, he made a mental note to make sure Raven never found out. His eyes then opened wide as he remembered, "Raven!" he whispered, gasping. Remembering that the one working upwards towards Robin's reddening face was, in fact, NOT Raven. As he began to draw back, Lust bit his ear playfully, "Ah, ah ah," she laughed into his ear, "I don't think we're finished…"

Robin knew that he should be protesting a lot more than he was, but it was getting increasingly difficult. This Raven smelled exotic and floral, with a touch of something uniquely Raven. This was how the Raven back in the tower smelled, as well. Yet, he hadn't realized how intoxicating it could be. As Lust's lips finally seared into his, Robin again remembered how angry the real thing would be if she found out. But, Robin wasn't thinking about the place he was in at the moment, or who he was or wasn't with. He wasn't thinking at all as a matter of fact, how could he? He was lost in the sea of violet hair and dark blue cloth. Not to mention the heavenly smell, filling all of his senses at once, common sense being one of them. His thoughts of trying to think of the real Raven could not hold on for long as the one in front of him kissed him still. As he began to respond, he felt a sudden splash of warm water and his surroundings vanished.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Raven "awoke" to a face full of bathwater she shot up. Remembering where she was, she stole a glance at Robin. It was apparently very warm in the bathroom because Robin's face was ten shades of red. Not knowing how longs he had been asleep, or if the other titans had woken up yet, she splashed water on Robin's face, "Wake up, sleepy head," she called.

As Robin sat up he looked highly confused and a little, well Raven wasn't quite sure. Drunk perhaps? She opened the shower curtain a bit and stood up. Using the curtain as a towel, she pointed to her actual tower. Situated above Robin's head on the counter. He took the hint and handed it to her.

Wrapping herself in the towel, Raven stepped out of the now drained tub. Walking back to her room to grab clothes, she pondered whether or not to tell Robin about the escapades inside his mind, but as he seemed a little more preoccupied with the floor, she figured he didn't want to know. After a quick change and another fast shower from the boy wonder, they headed downstairs, as it was well into the morning now. They both acknowledged their recent deviation from the rest of the team. Understandably, it had only been three days since the incident, and as Raven and Robin had spent the better part of two of said days in Raven's room, researching, neither of them were surprised. Though the crime rate was still low, there had still been a few times where the three unafflicted members had to go do their jobs. The enemies themselves weren't a challenge, but the explanation to the press on why the birds were again absent was like fighting three Plasmuses (Plasmi? Not a word I thought I would EVER need to pluralize) at once. The last time the other three had really checked up on them, was when Beast Boy barged into Raven's room. Raven suspected that embarrassment regarding the incident was also a factor in the recent distancing from the team.

As they entered the kitchen, it was around nine, Robin surmised, they were greeted by many things happening concurrently. The first thing they heard was Cyborg pretending to be surprised at the two "strangers" that had entered the room. At the same time, Beast Boy stopped trying to shove a large block of tofu in Cyborg's face and, instead, ran up to greet the previously MIA birds. This of course, was instantaneous to Starfire wrapping both teens at once in an insanely large and backbreaking hug. After the basic "Why were you locked in Raven's room for three days?" was out of the way, Raven and Robin started being productive. They explained the symptoms they had newly discovered, at the sound of which everyone was amazed and horrified at the fact that Robin was still alive after such an invasion of privacy. East Boy and Cyborg also told of THEIR escapades in Raven's mind. The birds then asked if Jinx had and other information regarding the spell she cast. There were no "Well, you might accidentally cast THIS spell instead" or "This spell might happen if something goes wrong" sections in any of the tomes floating around Raven's extensive library. Cyborg looked like he wished there was something he could do to help, and they knew he had no news.

The Titans then decided that for some reason a three day separation required them all going out for pizza, so off they went. At the parlor, the press swarmed them, primarily the notably absent two, about the sudden division in the team. After all questions of fights, and more horrifically, love affairs, were squandered, the paparazzi either had a juicy "story" already made in their heads, or honestly figured there wasn't a story. The Titans knew it would be the former, but at the moment the press was gone, and that's all that mattered. After nipping any arguments over veggie or meat in the bud, by firmly ordering cheese, Raven and Robin ran a thorough analysis of who the three other Titans had fought over the last two days. They then engaged in light-hearted discussion.

"So then the third drunk guy says to the first drunk guy, 'You know Superman, you can be a real ass hole when you're drunk"

Beast Boy was met with a long, cricket-filled, silence after the retelling of "the funniest thing you will ever hear in your life" (A/N This joke is HILARIOUS, if you don't know, just say the word. I'll tell it to you. XDDDDDDDDD)

Beast Boy was highly disappointed until out of nowhere an uncontrollable giggling could be heard.

Which strangely enough, was coming from Raven.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, I'm done for the night, my hands hurt. (Carpel Tunnel) I still don't feel like it's not long enough (The chapter originally stopped like 800 words in.), but I want to start READING some more fanfiction. I'm horrible. I know. XDDDD

Peace,

Kay-chan

Peace,

Kay-chan


	11. Chapter XI

March 12th, 2007

Now don't expect a two-day update treat like this all of the time. I just wanted to let everyone know I did some clarifying and the such in chapter three. Oh and here's the first half of the hilarious joke, as BB only gave the punchline.

Three drunk guys are sitting on top of a building and the first drunk guy says to the second drunk guy, 'You know, this building has an unusual structure. If you jump off, you'll just fly right back off.' As he said this, he nose dived off, and sure enough, came right back up. The second drunk guy repeats it, only he crashes to the ground. The third drunk says to the first, 'You know Superman, you can be a real asshole when you're drunk.' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gawd. I love that joke.

Now that that's out of the way, here's your special extra chapter. Be grateful. Be a reviewer. XDDDD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I got it! Superman! Oh that's funny. Eheehee, that's really, really funny. Heehee, Robin isn't that FUNNY? That's FUNNY," Raven gasped through her laughter. The team turned to look at their leader, wondering what in the world would make Raven so amused..

Just to find their leader, rolling on the floor, laughing as well.

"Yeah, dude, that was hilarious. Beast Boy you are funny. Really funny, man. God, that was a good one," suddenly getting an idea, Robin jumped up, "Hey Raven, do you want some ice cream? Yeah, yeah, let's go get ice cream!"

Flipping back onto his feet, a chipper Robin ran off, with an equally bubbly Raven in tow.

"What in the world is going on with those two?' a nervous Beast Boy asked, not sure whether the birds were overly sarcastic about his humor, or crazy.

"Must be that weird side effect they mentioned, let's go after them," Cyborg commented. "Oh, I thought they were just using that as an excused," Beast Boy smirked, eyebrows raising up and down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After an hour of searching every ice cream shop in town, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were back at the tower, hoping that their search would stop inside the tower. Entering the kitchen, they found an extremely large amount of shopping bags and ice cream cartons strewn about. "That's one Hell of a symptom," Cyborg commented. Thankfully, upon entering the living room, they found Raven reading a book, next to Robin who was playing the latest video game.

"Oh how joyous! Friends Raven and Robin have stopped their unusually cheerful romp and have returned to the ways of the normal!" Starfire cheered, enveloping fir friends in a monstrous hug.

"Uh, hi Starfire," Robin answered back meekly.

Setting them down, Starfire never lost her happy expression.

"I'm terribly sorry about the commotion today. As we've already discussed the problems with emotion surges, I only regret that we never experienced the effects at the same time. It's hard to prepare others for what you, yourself, are not yet prepared," Raven explained, once released.

After Raven settled back into her reading, as Beast Boy joined Robin in his game, and Starfire began her usual job as the cheering section, Cyborg left after a few minutes of making sure everything was normal again. After about an hour of working in the garage on his baby, there was always SOMETHING else that could be done to it, he heard a loud thumping from the hallway, and before he had time to react, the door had been ripped off it's hinges by a large green ape.

"DUDE, you gotta come into the living room! Raven and Robin are about to rip each other's heads off!" the ape, which was now Beast Boy, yelped.

From the living room, four floors and a hallway away, Cyborg could hear faint yelling, and he headed for the elevator.

"WELL AREN'T YOU JUST FECKING SPECIAL, HUH? GETTING TO BE IN ROBIN'S BRAIN WHEN NO ONE ELSE CAN? YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING TO TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED, WERE YOU, YOU BITCH? WELL THAT'S FINE. HE DOESN'T TELL YOU HLF THE STUFF THAT GOES ON IN YOURS!" Robin blared, as the elevator got closer. Cyborg thought it very odd that Robin was referring to himself in the third person, and made a mental note to himself to himself to give the elevator a turbo.

"Well fuck you very much, Monsieur TRAFFIC LIGHT. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A NAPOLEON COMPLEX DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GET A HAIR UP YOUR ASS ABOUT THE LITTLEST THINGS! YOU'RE SUCH AN ARROGANT ASSHOLE! THINKING YOU CAN CHARM YOUR WAY WITH EVERYONE. IT DIDN'T FOOL STARFIRE AND IT WON'T FOOL ME, YOU BASTARD!' as Raven roared back, BB and Cy finally saw the swish of the elevator and they beelined for the living room, Beast Boy literally.

As they burst in Raven and Robin were scathing, heads touching at the forehead, seeing who could get into the other's face more. They then suddenly turned on their heels and stalked away from each other. Well, they tried to. When they were three feet apart, they both froze. Walking forward with all their might, they appeared to be trying with all their might to push invisible walls. As this was going on, Starfire was flying around like a maniac in the background absolutely loosing it, trying to make peace between the two.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked carefully to the two, Cyborg lifting Robin and ape-BB grabbing Raven. Setting them on the couch with nowhere to go, they waited for the effects to wear off. Fortunately, the two teens only got so far as a shin kicking contest before they both sat up, blinking.

"Oh God, not again," Robin sighed sadly, turning to Raven he spoke up softly, "Hey, uh, I didn't really mean that. I mean, well, I'm sorry."

Raven looked down as she spoke, "Yeah, I am ,too. It's not your fault. But did you see what happened? We could leave each other's side if we wanted to. I think the spell is getting stronger. Our emotions are able to come out more often as well."

"That can definitely not be good, can it? Argh, Jinx said she thought the spell would be LESS effective," Robin muttered.

"That's what happens with accidents in spells. We can't count on anything Jinx said," Raven replied informatively.

As the teens sat discussing, the light fell from the sky, the ending of another day, and a step towards the ending of the mystic powers that had gripped the lives of the Titans.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Short, I KNOW, but don't gripe about a treat. I'm going to be writing heavily. It's Arts Alive week at our high school, so I can write during all of the assemblies on creativity. Ah, irony, I've missed you. Please give some good critiquing. I KNOW my writing style has slipped out of its usually drawn out, detailed, and vocabulary-laden self. I'm trying to get back into it. Really. XDDD Haven't done any productive writing in a year. Thinking about redoing chapters nine and ten…. Eh

Peace,

Kay-chan


	12. Chapter XII

I don't want to begin to talk about what I had to do to get this chapter and the ones to follow posted. I swear it's every five-year-olds dream to break my laptop. I got this old home computer up and running and now cross my fingers every time I press the on button. So far it has not failed me. I kind of cheated on this fic since my absence. I wrote eight chapters of another fic that I won't post until AFTER this. If I start on a new one, this one won't ever get finished. I'm considering linking the two... Eh, whatever I do, it will involve lots of fanfictioning. Yaaaaaaay.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once again, morning greeted the heroes of a primarily quiet city, with a crisp, golden sunrise. Though, as per usual, the teens lacked the oh so rare moment to enjoy it.

In the kitchen, the usual fighting of what breakfast would bring was squandered by none other than Starfire, surprisingly. Though the offer of making a Tameranian breakfast to quell the boys' feud was not supposed to have the effect it did- at the thought of the cuisine they would have to look forward to, the teens froze. Quickly thanking Star for her, as always, thoughtful suggestion, they agreed upon a breakfast of neither meat nor tofu. As they always did in the end. Every. Meal.

Sitting at the kitchen table, doing their best to ignore the rambunctious teens, Raven and Robin were talking amongst themselves.

Had anyone peered in, all would have appeared normal in the Titans kitchen. It wasn't in the slightest, but it would appear so.

"I really don't know how much more of this I can take," Robin whispered, as the other boys set to making breakfast, Starfire hovering in tow, "I mean, I have no problems with you, I don't think I need to tell you that. It's just, this whole not being able to fight thing is driving me nuts! I can't even train, or I'll end up roundhousing you in the face. ARGH it's driving me CRAZY!" the Boy Wonder whispered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, meditating isn't exactly a party when I'm stuck to you either," Raven answered back. Her tone, at first sounding to be the same monotone as all, held the faintest hint of teasing in it, and she relented, "BUT, if you had said something earlier, I would have gladly sparred with you. If you want, when Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there are done, we can go to the training room. AFTER I meditate."

Losing the pouty face immediately, he went into a starry-eyed reverence, "Really? Sweet! Thanks so much! I don't want to get rusty," He joked, executing a few punches flawlessly into the air.

'Fat chance of that,' Raven scoffed mentally.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As daylight began to fade, so, it would seem, did Robin's patience with Raven. After the promise of being able to finally stretch his muscles, he had made sure to be as considerate as possible to Raven. After breakfast had been finished, they began towards the training room, more pumped than he had been in a few days. Maybe he was a little too pumped…

"Yes! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited Raven? This is going to be so much fun! Let's go, go, go!" Robin started gleefully, doing a back flip.

"Are you feeling okay, Robin? It's just training.

Laughing and skipping, Robin was less than attentive to the dark bird. That is, until he grabbed her hands and began dancing and swinging her around playfully, "Thank you so much! Weee!"

"Oh COME ON, Are you KIDDING me?" Raven sighed, in between swings, "Happiness, CALM DOWN!"

Lurching suddenly, Robin came to an abrupt halt, throwing Raven against him, "UFF, What the Hell was that? …Wow, uh, I'm sorry, Rae. I guess I got excited?"

"If that's not the understatement of a century, then I'm a leprechaun," Raven sighed.

"I said sorry. It's not like I did it on purpose just to mess with you or anything," Robin released her and took a step back.

Sighing, Raven relented, " You're right. It's not your fault; it's nobody's. Except Jinx. Stupid bitch."

"Yes, yes she's a flaming moron. Now, let's get training. Oh, and don't let me forget to call Titans East. We really need a few extra hands around here."

"Okay you impatient bastard. Let's go to the gym," Raven slightly smiled, as they reached the doors to the Training Room.

Robin, floored, jumped up and opened the door, allowing Raven to walk through, "Right, this way M'dear. Let's get to it."

"You are far too giddy about this. Training really means a lot to you, huh?" Raven asked as they entered the room.

"Yeah, it really is. I mean, it's who I am. If BB didn't exercise for a year, which is highly likely, he'd still change into a lion, albeit a fat one. And Cyborg will always be a Cyborg, even when he's stuffing his face with meat. I need to work my ass off to keep up with all of you guys. I guess it's just become second nature," he explained, smiling with his hand behind his head, as he was prone to do when he was nervous.

Looking hard at him for a few moments, Raven responded slowly, choosing her words with the utmost care, "Come on now. You can't really believe that. You're the strongest one here. Well," Raven continued, her soft voice turning playful, "Except for me of course."

At this, Robin raised an eyebrow, smiling as he remembered the defeated Bravery in Raven's mind.

"And just what is so funny?' Raven asked, feigning anger over his reaction.

" Nothing. Nothing at all," Robin answered back, not even trying to suppress the widening grin on his face, "Now then, let's get ready for some action."

As they finished stretching (they had started warming up as they talked) Raven could feel her heart rate increase over the thought of being able to beat Robin into a bloody pulp and then gloat about it for the next year.

After a bit more warming up, they began to spar, lightly at first, Raven just defending against Robin's onslaught. Then, in what seemed like an instant, the tide changed. Raven began pushing back. Soon they were locked in a fierce battle for dominance.

"What…huff…happened to…huff huff…light sparring?" Robin asked after ten minutes of fighting, flipping from a roundhouse to block a couple of punches, and then jumping to escape a sweeping kick.

"Afraid?" Raven called back, not stopping in her attack.

"Why should I be?" Robin shot back as he landed the first blow in a few minutes.

"Because," Raven smiled, grabbing the arm he had just hit her with and flipping him over. She followed suit and pinned to the ground, "Now I win. Payback's a bitch," she smirked, "That's for getting me before."

"Before?" Robin echoed, not recalling Raven and himself ever sparring before, except, of course-

"Bravery?"

"Ooo, big man always get his memory back once he's trapped, or am I just special? I've only been here for, what? Twenty minutes? I thought you hadn't noticed," she scoffed, tightening her grip and pinning him tighter. Leaning in close, she laughed in h is ear, "I told you I could take you."

Realizing how close they were, something stirred inside Robin as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fighting Warp for the third time, Cyborg was beginning to worry. Why was it that he was so hell bent on picking a fight with the Titans after breaking out of jail every day? It didn't make sense, and as the new de facto leader, he was pretty sure it was his job to find out.

After squandering Warp's efforts once again, and once again listening to the many promises of the police officers that he'd be kept in a "secured" cell, the three titans sighed. The furry blue fridge wasn't very comforting and no one had eaten since breakfast. On the other hand, the press coverage that had followed the now four-day absence of everyone's favorite enigmatic leader and mystic goth was nothing short of insane.

Sure enough, as soon as the police car drove away, out from the cracks crawled an avalanche of paparazzi.

Not wanting to have to once again skirt around the issue, Cyborg took a tentative step back away from the cameras, preparing to turn and run.

Seemingly sensing what he was planning to do, the crowd of reporters seemed to move as one giant blob, surrounding the teens in nanoseconds, drowning them in questions and flashed from a thousand cameras.

'Dammit all. Rae, Rob, you guys better be finding a way back to normal. And HOW!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back at the tower, Cyborg would be extremely disappointed; because what the birds were doing there definitely didn't constitute researching a cure.

Bravery was gloating as she pinned Robin to the floor. Robin was confused about the fact that he was very much enjoying the feeling of Raven pressed on top of him.

At that moment, Robin flipped Bravery over so that he was the one pinning her to the ground.

At first, Bravery looked shocked, then pouty, and, after a second, Raven was back to normal.

Raven, now being in control of herself, was very uncomfortable as Robin pressed against her, trapping her against the ground.

True the feeling of their bodies pressed together was making her blush profusely, but what was really making her nervous was the way Robin was staring at her. It reminded her eerily of a time not so long ago. When one of his rampant emotions had found her in his brain…

"Lust," she moaned, exasperated, not wanting to believe it.

"Back by popular demand," he purred, eyeing her once again.

At once, Raven flipped him off her, steeping back. She really was NOT comfortable with the look in his eyes or with the way he was coming towards her.

And she DEFINENTLY wasn't comfortable with the fact that her emotions kept taking over control while all she could do was sit back and watch. Kind of like now.

Shrinking back against the wall, Timid looked down, muttering quietly her feelings about Lust being out, "Now I-I really don't think Robin would appreciate it if you stayed out much longer, so I think it would be a good idea if you were to please just go away now."

"Oh, now don't be like THAT. I'm sure Robin doesn't REALLY mind at all. I'll show you." Lust grinned back, approaching the quiet Raven.

"No, no, I-I'm sure he would. He has every reason to, I mean, I'm always so terribly mean to him… Why don't you wait until Starfire gets back?" The Raven piped, trying to be helpful. As she raised her head to look at him, she realized ho w close he had gotten.

"Come now, don't start all that again." Lust breathed, leaning closer. Before Timid had time to respond, he had already pounced. Hungrily grabbing her, he seemed to completely engulf her. Raven's Timidity seemed about to explode, judging from the deep red covering her face that only seemed to redden as he kept up his rampant exploration of her body.

In an instant, he went from ravishing her to completely still.

Looking wide-eyed at Raven, his lips still pressed on hers, he was three shades of red. He quickly raised his head. Picking himself up, he realized where his hands were and quickly lifted them, falling back into Raven's face. Wide-eyed once again he leapt away from her. Feeling the heat in his cheeks, he was thoroughly amazed at his behavior.

Kicking himself repeatedly, he then realized that Raven had been, and in fact still was, in Timid mode.

For some reason, he was particularly nervous around this emotion. The thought of Raven, who he had always pictured as strong and independent, being so alone and scared, broke his heart. The fact that a facet of her personality remembered every single argument or insult they had ever thrown at each other gave him a very odd feeling, one that just screamed, "God, she needs a hug."

Slowly and cautiously approaching the girl still against the wall, Robin's voice got less panicked and more concerned, "Hey, um, Raven, er, Timid? Are-are you all right? I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to do that…"

As Robin looked up, he noticed tears starting to well in the corners of her eyes as she spoke, "S-S-So h-he lied? You did mind? Was it that terrible? I'm so sorry! I should have tried harder to make you-him stop. He c-confused me," the emotion moaned before starting to sob.

Robin stared dumbfounded at the crying teen, not sure what to say. He was once again mentally kicking himself around for his thoughtless words.

The sudden cease in crying made Robin register that the real Raven had come back. Thanking his lucky stars that his sane and stable friend had returned, he sat down next to her, leaning against the wall.

Each waiting for the other to talk first, the stared at the ground until the resonating silence took its toll on the Goth, "So, I think we can safely agree to forget today ever happened, right?"

"Right," Robin answered back, relieved that she hadn't verbalized the situation, "So do you want to get something to eat? I'm famished."

Raven thought about it quickly. She, too, was hungry, and Robin was trying to mend the situation. He seemed to be completely back to normal, and she could feel her emotions settling, "Sure, that would be nice."

Surprised at her soft reaction, Robin stood up. Holding out a hand to help her up, he hoped there would be food in the house. He really WAS hungry.

As Raven took his hand, she could feel how hungry she really was. Breakfast had been hours ago.

Once they reached the kitchen, they were only mildly surprised to find nothing that was even pretending to still be edible.

"Well, where do you want to go eat?" Robin asked, sighing as he shut the refrigerator, "I don't have a preference if you don't."

Raven wasn't exactly enthralled by the prospect of going out in public eating while the other three were out kicking some bad guy's ass. She had been informed of the press surrounding their absence. On the other hand, she didn't know when the others would be back and she needed food. ASAP.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not really that hungry," she lied.

"Oh. Okay. If you're not hungry, then we can just go later when the others get back," Robin conceded.

At that moment, what could only be described as sadistically twisted fate decided to pay the birds yet another visit. Raven's stomach erupted in a loud growl, and with it, her face turned ten shades of red.

Staring intently at her for a few moments, Robin cocked am eyebrow, "Not hungry huh?" he sighed.

"Well, you know…um… Let's get going!" Raven covered, feeling guilty over the look that came upon Robin's face.

'Great,' Raven thought, starting to feel bad, 'Now he thinks I didn't want to go because of him'

"Well, if you really want to go, then okay," Robin agreed, smiling as he headed out the door.

Following Robin out of the kitchen, Raven contemplated where the other Titans were. They hadn't been gone VERY long, but still…

"Do you think we should ask the others if they want to join us? We could call them if you want," Raven volunteered, nervous for some reason by their closeness as they walked out of the tower and down the street.

"I don't want to interrupt them for something like lunch if they're in the middle of a battle," the butterflies in Robin's stomach went crazy as Raven and he walked next to each other, people parting like the Red Sea as the MIA birds strolled along.

'I'm hungrier than I thought. I'm even feeling lightheaded.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inside Robin's head, there was one hell of am internal battle raging. Not in the metaphorical sense either.

Intelligence, Love, and Lust were gathered around, Intelligence's cape developing faint flicks of red as it seethed, "Lust! What the Hell was that? Do you have any idea what you just did? I can't believe you. You know Robin hates you more than just about every one of us. What made you come out?" Intelligence suddenly shifted from anger to curiosity.

"Hey, I was just lounging around the town, minding my own business, wondering if her leotard was a zipper or not, when BAM, I went from watchin' the babe to bein' with her! Talk about a dream come true. Seems that when little Robin comes out to play, so do I," he sniggered.

"Oh God, could you be any more vile if you tried?" Intelligence asked, growing tired of the pompous emotion, "Of course you couldn't. Now back to the problem at hand. We must make sure that we stay here, where we belong. I hope that we will be alleviated of this misplaced hex soon, but I know that we can not rely on hope alone."

"I still don't see what the problem is. YOU'RE one of his favorite emotions, but emotions like Lust and I are always shunned. I hope I get to come out, too. It'll be one of the only chances I'll ever get," Love spoke up, smiling wistfully, "Touching her face for REAL, just ONCE. It'd be worth being trapped in here for good…" he finished, a far-off look in his eyes as he sighed.

"Well then it's a good thing you probably won't be coming out. I think I've figured out how this works. Oh crap! What are they doing right now?" Intelligence rushed, opening what appeared to be a hole in the middle of the air. What seemed to be a peak into a movie, it was visible all that Robin saw. It was the view through his eyes.

"Oh g'damn it. Never mind, I think you WILL be making an entrance. Any second now." He sighed, closing the portal and turning around.

"The lucky bastard's been gone since you opened the view," Lust whined, before adding as an after thought, "Dumb fuck."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As they walked down the street, Raven felt the wide-eyed stares of passers-by. The amazed gasps and hurried whispers also gave away the fact that a superhero should never be gone for four days without giving a reason, let alone two at once. That is, of course, unless they wanted twenty thousands rumors about their whereabouts to spread,

"I feel so weird knowing that the others are out doing what we should be doing. I feel like we're playing hooky," Raven whispered so none of the fans that were starting to follow them could hear.

Leaning in closer as they walked, Robin reassured her, "Everyone else can call in sick, why not us? Besides, it's not like we've been fooling around the whole time."

"I think we need to come up with an excuse. We can't say that we've become a momentary liability, it could provoke an attack on the tower," Raven whispered, thinking aloud before turning to Robin for a suggestion.

"Why don't we tell them we eloped? That'll get them to leave us alone," Robin whispered, smiling playfully.

"You wish you were that lucky," Raven shot back, enjoying the moment, "More like, you tried something funny and I put you out of commission for a few days. That sounds reasonable."

"Do we really need to go through this again? I believe I've already owned you at hand-to-hand. I'm rather liking the idea that we went partying in Aruba for the weekend and then took another day off to recuperate," Robin started up, humoring himself with crazy explanations for their absence.

"I dunno, Aruba's so over done. How about…Vegas?" Raven answered back, also getting into the spirit.

"And now we're back to getting eloped!" Robin chuckled, "I'm starting to really like the idea," he finished with a wink, which was hard to do with a mask on.

"And you've once again forgotten that you wouldn't have a chance with me," Raven teased, "I'm Out. Of. Your. League," she turned and poked him lightly in the chest, punctuating each word with a smile.

"Oh no, I MADE the leagues," Robin informed, grabbing her hand and swinging her arm around his shoulder, "Now, M'dear, where do we dine for lunch?"

Trying to conceal her blush as she answered, Raven thought for a minute, "How about the first place we find?"

"Good a place as any," he concurred, slowly bringing her arm back down reluctantly.

With a sudden pause in their step, both Titans were suddenly shoved in the background of their minds as two more emotions replaced them. Simultaneously, both Titans thought that it was happening too frequently, and at such a great time, too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So yeah, this chapter is reaaaally longer than the ones I did before (Ten pages!) so I decided to stop. I'll start on the next chapter right now, might post it tomorrow or the next day depending on how long I make it. (This took three days)

Peace,

Kay-chan


	13. Chapter XIII

March 2nd, 2012

Alright so the series has been over for six yeras, I haven't touched this for going on five, and. You have no reason to believe I'm going to get around to legitimately finishing. Well having things unfinished kills me and Teen Titans is now on Boomerang, reigniting my passion for the show and pushing me to finish this damn thing because honestly. I think its a tad too good lo leave in the in-complete section. I'm vaguely proud of this thing I started when I was fourteen years old as I sit approaching twenty. So I wrote the rest of it. Its in the notebook sitting next to me. Now all I have to do is type it all up on my roommate's computer. Unfortunately he only has wordpad so my grammar and spelling will look virtually no different than they did as a freshman in high school. Because man, fuck proof-reading. Tomorrow is my dayoff so I promise at least two chapters then, but for any of those who are reading this for not the first time, I figured I owed you this short, short thirteenth charpter a day early in condolence. If you are one of those people please review and let me know. It would really warm my heart to know someone has stuck around this long. And finally you'll be rewarded. I'm Kaylie and I'll be handing out your karmic rewards for the evening ;) alright it's been so damn long since I've done any of this I can't promise any of my page breaks will show up, not that they ever did anyways. For now, on with the sneak peek of the continuation of a fic six years in the making.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Cyborg was beginning to panic. As the temporary leader, it was his job to keep the press at bay. He developed a newfound respect for his spikey-haired friend as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. The blinding flashes ofover a dozen cameras were stiflingly hot and the cybernetic young man squirmed as the microphones and hand recorders were thrust into his face, answers being demanded before he could process a third of the questions being thrown his way. 'How does Robin handle them so smoothly? THis is complete chaos,' he thought to himself as the crowd managed to engulf him further. 'Now wait a minute Cyborg. You are a goddamn adult. A supergero! You can handle this. You've gotta lead this team now, man, they're counting on you!'

And with that, Cyborg cleared his throat and began in a booming voice, "Alright y'all listen up! The only way you're gettting any information is if y'all shut up and start asking things one at a time. Good? Good." He waited a beat here as the reporters stopped their mad chatter and silently looked at him expectantly.

'See now, that wasn't too bad at all! Alright, Cy, you got this!' he grinned to himself as he pointed to a twenty-something closest to him.

"Would you like to comment on the four day absence of your fellow teammates? Have the leader and Azarathian fallen ill? There are rumors of a torrid love afffair at the tower, can you confirm or deny this?" a perky redhead in a smart business suit asked, cramming as many questions into her opprotunity to speak as possible.

"Now the Titans handle a variety of villain and some require more time than others. Raven and Robin are both extreme professionals and dedicated to their work, they have been working just as hard as the three of us, just in a different capacity. The threats we have dealt with have not needed their assistance, so they continue to investigate a different, but equally important case. When we need their help, they will be more than willing and capable of giving it. Now what you should be doing is being damn greatful Jump City has seen such lasting peace. You're welcome, by the way," Cyborg answered, doing his best to immitate the politically correct tone Robin always assumed when answering these types of questions.

"Are you denying the existence of a non-professional relationship on the team?" a middle-aged blonde cut in.

"Of all the people to be under suspicion of not being professional, do you really think it would be those two birds? Come on now, Y'all are being ridiculous. I'm going home," as Cyborg spoke, the mob of newspeopleswayed like the tide, leaving him and a dazed Beast Boy and Starfire raher lonely as they wondered who had captured such immediate attention.

Then all of a sudden Cyborg wished he had't taken the time to be curious.

As the birds strolled through the streets of Jump City, one would hardly recognize them.

Most likely because at the moment, it would be sufficient to say they...weren't _all _there.

So to speak.

Raven giggled shyly and looked to the ground as Robin whispered something playful into hehr ear. Their fingers lay intertwined as they walked, smiling and starry-eyed, unaware until it was upon them that a sea of camera was on the descent.

"Are you confirming the rumors of a romantic relationship?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Were you on an extended honeymoon this week?"

"Is this your way of stepping out as a couple?"

"How will this remationship impact your positions as Titans?"

Questions rained down upon the two, as they continued to smile at each other, too lost in each other's eyes to notice the sudden and cacaphonous distraction. Finally they glanced around slowly, as they became aware of the avalanche of people surrounding them. Robin stepped slightly in front of Raven, shielding her from the onslaught of questions as he offered a dreamy "Hmm?" in response to the commontion.

"What is the nature of your relationship?"

"How does Batman feel about this coupling?"

"Is Raven expecting?"

At that Raven produced a deep blush and clutched Robin's arm, smiling embarassedly as she hid her head behind his shoulder.

Robin chucked merrily, "You guys can be so silly. I'm just trying to enjoy lunch with a beautiful lady," at this he turned to Raven, grasping her hands in his own as their eyes met, "Any suggestions?" He called to the crowed in a daze, his voice faraway as he lost himself in the gaze of the girl in front of him.

Instead of offering a helpful list of restaurant choices as requested, the paparazzi flew into a panic, the excitement of the story causing an explosion of energy throughout the group. Questions and photographs rained down on the two. But they could not be shaken from their twitterpated reverie. Continuing on their stroll, Robin graed his hand against Raven's cheek before placing a feather-light kiss upon it. They walked as if they were the only two in the world. And as they turned into a quaint Italian bistro, the reporters did not follow.

Wheeling around to where the otherTitans were still standing, mouths agape, the mob charged, preparing a new litany of probing questions. Thankfully Cyborg was their approach and made quick the team's escape. As he peeled away from the stampede, the T-car barely managed to avoid the brave few that dove for the bumper. Cyborg groaned inwardly.

'This is just not going to be good.'

More tomorrow. Swearzies.

Peace,

Kay-chan


	14. Chapter XIV

March 3rd

Well look at that, I'm updating and everything right on time. I'm rather proud ^.^ No one loves their own low standards more than me! Like I figured my pages breaks just...didn't exist anymore. Oh well. And I'd really like to take the time to thank TheDreamChaser, Dfsemina, and VFSNAKE for reading again after leaving you hanging for so long. Well Dfsemina, you said you'd be willing to wait years, I'm glad to see you stick to your word ;) I can only hope I've made it worth the while. Now let's hop to it!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The birds were strolling around one of Jump City's most secluded and intimate parks, enjoying the scenery almost as much as each other when they finally felt the familiar lurch of consciousness that signaled the reaffirmed banishment of their emotional controllers. And though, should one have ventured upon them at that moment, they would only be privvy to the sight of wide-eyed, enflamed faces and a sudden two foot distance, a more astute observer might have recognized the arm that lingered hesitantly around full hips and a forlorn flash in violet eyes. But the magic was broken, and those slight traces long gone as pure embarrassment rolled in waves off the young couple.

"Robin, we need to get back to the tower as quickly as possible. There's much that needs to be discussed and I'm sure a heavy amount of damage control. I think it's time to contact Titans East," Raven began, the calculating eveness in her voice belying the rampant chaos running through her mind.

"Thanks for the reminder, I completely forgot I was going to give them a call," Robin replied as the scarlet drained from his face, his leaderly mask shelving momentarily the tempest in his mind.

"You ask, and I deliver," Raven answered simply, as they were engulfed in black magic. With the flash of a large astral raven silhouette, they vanished.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So this has been going on for almost a week and you're JUST NOW getting around to calling us about it? I swear you guys get yourselves into the most ridiculous situations. Alright Sparky, I'm sending Aqualad and Speedy to help your sorry butts. And they better not come back turned into lamps or some craziness!" with that Bumblebee cut communication.

"Thanks Bee..." Cyborg sighed to the blank monitor on the wall. Alright you two, we've got back up, now we won't have THAT to worry about at least. But what in the world are we gonna do after that little stunt today?"

"Well as long as the city is safe, that's what's most important, so let's just be glad this hasn't completely crippled the team or the city. Obviously, I think it's best if Raven and I don't leave the tower under any circumstances until this is taken care of. I'll prepare a statement explaining away the fiasco as well as Speedy and Aqualad's presence... As soon as I think of one," Robin distated, trailing off as he rubbed his temples, running plausable scenarios to feed to the press.

"I believe another trip to maximum security is in order for you tree," Raven began as well, indicating to the non-afflicted teens. "I want a detailed discription from Jinx of the spell she used, from it's intended duration to the chant she used. I may be able to piece together what she used based upon what she remembers and what she intended to use, then we can have a clear picture of what we're dealing with."

"I'm just shocked they've managed to keep those three locked up for goign on a week now. Must be cheaper to build better security than rebuild the city weekly. Only took 'em five years to fivure that one out," Cyborg quipped, turning to Starfire and Beast Boy in preparation to leave, "Alright, back up should be up here in a few hours. Whatever you do, STAY. HERE," He emphasized the last two words pointedly, his tone a mix of exasperation and pleading.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alone once again, Raven and Robin wordlessly made their way from the control room to the living room. They found seats on the large semi-circular sofa before turning to each other ready to begin another night centered around this most inconvenient of hexes.

"Ugh. I'm sorry Rae, but this is getting so exhausting. I don't want to deal with this damn spell anymore. I just want to be able to lead my team," Robin moaned as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm also longing for some normalcy again, Boy Blunder. That's why we need to redouble our efforts to find a way either out of this or be able to ride it out until it's eventual culmunation. I'm hoping Jinx didn't attempt a spell with the intention of it being permanent. With our luck that would be the only part of the spell she actually managed," Raven sighed, leaning against the couch as she gazed at the boy to her right.

Robin processed this information carefully before recalling what Raven had said earlier about Jinx's description of her spell, "Wait a second, didn't Cyborg tell you Jinx said the effects would wear off in a week or two? We could be almost done, right?" Robin asked, knowing the hopefulness in his own voice was most likely unfounded. If Raven was concerned, there was most likely cause for concern. It didn't take him being in her mind for Robin to be aware of that aspect of her personality.

Raven felt slightly guilty about having to squash the young man's attempted optimism as she replied, " Jinx made that assumption based on her belief that the spell would not be as powerful as it should be, due to its accidental nature. You can't just chant a bunch of gibberish and hope it's a spell. When she hit you she made some mistake in the casting. When this is done normally, nothing happens. Energy is released with no magical effects. Jinx knew immediately that she hadn't messed up, but unfortunately for us what she cast was an actual spell. Once we know everything about what she did, we can look to see if any spells matching our symptoms involve a fairly similiar process. She assumed it wouldn't be very powerful because she wasn't focusing on casting whatever she did, but today we lost control for almost three hours. The spell is getting stronger in nature, not weaker, and that's what has me worried the most."

"You're right, of course," Robin relented, leaning back into his couch, slouching in defeat as he took in this information, "So what should we do until Cyobrg gets back? Argh, I hate not knowing things. I feel so helpess," he admitted quietly.

Grabbing his hands, and forcing his attention onto her instead of his own foul mood, Raven's eyes shined with an emotion Robin couldn't quite place as she spoke in what amounted to slightly more than a whisper, " Well you may not have any surplus information, but you have me. We'll get through this together. Anger and indignation won't help us any. We've just got to stay level headed. We have to stick together in this."

Instead of responding to Raven's reassurances, Robin enveloped her in a hug. And as he felt her arms go around him slowly at first, before relaxing into his touch, Robin felt the need to beat his chest and cry out to the unrelenting gods of fate slip away. He felt at peace. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed the sensation of the girl in his arms, every inch of skin that met with hers tingled pleasantly, and he felt as if he were floating. Then suddenly he felt as if he were falling.

The sensation was so real it confused him. If he didn't know better he would believe he were actually falling.

Things became much clearer when he hit the ground.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And good times were had by all!

Peace,

Kay-chan


End file.
